Time and Love Rollercoasters
by cartoonanimespazz15
Summary: The crazy adventures of Finn and Jake get even crazier as Finn and Jake stumble upon a new kingdom in the Land of Ooo. One that involves...a TIME MACHINE! Rated T for mainly for upcoming chapters
1. A New Kingdom?

**Disclamer: I don't own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake**

I wished I did though. Anyway, hey guys! Its my first time on here so I would enjoy CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and see what you guys really think of it. Compliments wouldn't be too bad either haha.

This is the first Chapter.

* * *

Finn and Jake are at the Tree House, trying to figure out what they should do today. Jake makes two everything burritos, figuring its probably not best to figure things out on an empty stomach. He hands Finn his burrito and joins him at the table.

Finn says " This is bad man, I can't think of anything to go adventure the math out of…" as he takes a huge bite out of his everything burrito.

Jake nods in agreement and says " Maybe you should finish your burrito first and then try to think of something. Your brain's probably crazy locked up right now, behind a whole bunch of shiny golden doors and my everything burrito is the key! "

Finn says "But there is only ONE everything burrito, so wouldn't it open only one door?"

Jake retorts "But it's an EVERYTHING burrito, there's a lot of different things in there that could open all of those doors!"

Finn says " OHHHHH, alright. I get it now… sorta."

Finn and Jake remained silent so they could finish their everything burritos. Finn felt better after eating but still couldn't think of anything for him and Jake to do. They spat (literally) where they could go but whatever one would input, the other didn't feel like doing. Finn decided to go spend some time with Flame Princess and maybe he would find something along the way.

"Jake! Im gonna go hang with Flame Princess for a little while. Maybe I'll find something for us to explore." Finn shouted to Jake who was upstairs.

Jake said "Alright. Remember: NO TIER 15."

"I still don't know what you're talking about" Finn called back as he left.

.

.

.

On the way to Flame Princess house, Finn starts thinking.

" _Maybe I should just hang with Flame Princess today… Jake could go hang out with Lady, spend some time with his unborn babies. Then again, after those little guys are born, me and Jake won't be able to adventure as much. He'll be too busy taking care of his kids, keeping them safe. I wonder how Jake would be as a father?" _Then a flashback of how Jake was supposed to be helping teach Goliad how to be a good ruler was brought to Finn's laughed to himself_, "Not good with other people's kids but maybe with his own. Man, that was a crazy day. PB was so tired, made me feel bad._

…_Bubblegum…!_"

He bumped into Flame Princess at that point, toppling them both over until they lay beside each other on the soft grass by her house.

"Hey, Finn," said Flame Princess in a giggle, "You looked like you were deep in thought. What were you thinking about?"

Finn said " Oh nothing really, just Jake and his unborn babies. Wondering how it'll be like after they are born."

"Are you worried you won't get to spend a lot of time with him after they are born?" replied Flame Princess curiously.

"Just a little, but I'll be their uncle and I plan on being the most top notch blooby uncle ever." said Finn a little proud.

Flame Princess sighed "I wished I could have had that kind of uncle. I never really got to know mine. He was Flame King before but he had a terrible accident with a river when visiting a nearby kingdom hoping to spur trade between ours and theirs. That's when my dad became Flame King."

Another flashback of the time Jake and Finn had gone to the Fire Kingdom to retrieve Flame Princess's candles and the conversation Finn had with her father came to mind. _" So wait… you extinguished their dad?" said Finn wanting justification. "Mmhmm" replied the Fire King nonchalantly. "And everyone is evil here?" questioned Finn. "Mmhmm … All evil." Flame King replied after doing an acrobatic jump in the air, landing on his feet. Finn then asked out of extreme curiosity "Then is Flame Princess evil or maybe chaotic neutral?" Flame King quickly replied "She's evil." … _Finn thought about what he wanted to ask, hesitated and then asked "Is that what he told you?"

Flame Princess nonchalantly said "Well thats what we filled out on the police report. But I know what happen. My dad pushed my uncle into the river after he sent his security away on a break. "

Finn replied "Oh….. and you're okay with that?"

Flame Princess sighed " I guess. I just wanted to get to know my uncle better though. Maybe he could have been the kind of uncle that you're going to be to Jake's babies. But other than that, things just happen. And sometimes they're meant to happen. If that didn't happen, I wouldn't be Flame Princess and we probably wouldn't have met so…"

Finn looked downcast and said "Oh….that makes sense, I guess." Silence enveloped the two as neither could think of what to say to the other. They looked around at the environment but did not dare look at each other as that would just make the moment even more awkward. After a few moments, Finn asked Flame Princess to walk with him and she agreed. They didn't decide on a particular direction, so Finn decided to leave a trail so they wouldn't get lost on the way back. He took out a variety of things from his backpack that he was sure no one would take and left them in places he would recognize as they were walking. Then they were off. While they walked they talked about things they enjoyed doing, being sure not to bring up Flame Princess's family again. In fact they flipped the switch in which they started talking about Finn's family

Flame Princess asked " So Jake is really your brother?"

Finn replied " Yea, we're homie bros for life!" Flame Princess looked confused for a moment. She remained silent for a few moments, trying to decide whether it would be a good idea to ask her next question.

She asked " But Jake is a dog, and you're not, so how can you be brothers?"

Finn replied "Well short story is Jake's parents found baby-me in the woods and adopted me. They've been the only parents I have ever known so you know that's just how it is for me." Finn looked off into the distance content, reminiscent of his childhood memories. Flame Princess smiled at him. She picked up a rock, kissed it and put it against his cheek. He turned to her and smiled.

"So if Jake's mom and dad aren't really your parents, where did you come from then?" Flame Princess asked prying for more.

"Jake says I came from a cabbage, that's probably not right. I thought I met another human who could've helped me figure out our beginning, Susan, but now I am not so sure if she is or not. Other than that, I don't really know." Finn said starting to think again. He looked around and stared in front of him. He and Flame Princess were standing in front of the gates of a place he had never seen before. Finn and Flame Princess walked around the perimeter of the new tall walled place.

"This place looks kinda old. Like no one has been here in a long time. Me and Jake are going to be its first visitors in a while." Finn said excited because he finally found something for him and Jake to do today. Flame Princess was apprehensive " You guys are really going to go in there? Why?" Finn replied somewhat surprised " Uh… for the fun of finding something new and being one of the greatest adventurers alive?..."

"Ummm… it looks a little creepy but okay, I let you get to that but be safe. Will you walk me home?" asked Flame Princess not wanting to be around the new found ruins any longer. "Yea I'll take you home, kinda have to since your house will be me and Jake's starting point." They shared a laugh and at that were on the way back to Flame Princess's house

"Soooo, I'll see you tomorrow?" inquired Flame Princess as she and Finn reached her front door. " Of course, Flame Princess." replied Finn as he walked back towards the tree house.

.

.

.

"Jake! Jake! Jake! I know what we can do today!" Finn exclaimed as he entered the house. " I found a place that we've never been over by, it looks really old and run down, like no one has been there for years and years!"

Jake replied "That sounds awesome, dude. But maybe we should look it up at the Candy Kingdom library first. Make sure its not some place that'll blow us up to bits and pieces?"

Finn reluctantly replied " Aw, why can't we just blindly adventure into places like we usually do? Looking stuff up before we go takes the fun and suspense out of exploring."

"Hey man, I'm gonna be father soon, and I don't want Lady to have to explain to my hybrid children why I'm not there. I want to be there to explain why I'm not there!" said Jake. Finn stared at him completely dumfounded "What?" . " ...uh…um…hmm… that didn't come out quite right…. But you know what I mean!" said Jake determined to change Finn's mind. Finn seceded from his position with a fine. The two decided that until they found out a little more info about the new found area, they weren't going to pack anything. So off they went to the Candy Kingdom

.

.

.

As soon as Finn and Jake reached Candy Kingdom, they soon realized that in their hurry, they had forgotten to eat. They decided to eat candy garbage for lunch. After most of the garbage had been picked up around Candy Kingdom, Finn and Jake sat on the side of the road to eat. While eating, Finn sees a tall pink figure pass by and immediately knows who it is.

"Finn, Jake… what brings you guys in today?" says Princess Bubblegum as cheerful as ever to see her two knights roaming her streets. "Oh, well Finn found these ruins when he was hanging with….." Jake pauses for a second after seeing PB frown slightly and Finn look in the other direction "anyhow we're going to use your library to see if we can find anything about it. Make sure that whoever use to live there wasn't crazy paranoid and left a bunch of booby-traps to explode in our faces." Jake finishes with a mouthful of candy.

Princess Bubblegum replies "Oh how wonderful! Well I wish you guys good luck on your quest, do bring a souvenir for me please. I have some experiments to be getting back to. I just came out here to check up on my citizens. See ya soon." PB walks towards a corridor and vanishes from sight.

Jake wonders "Yo Finn, what was that all about?" Finn says nothing and finishes his candy garbage. He then motions for them to go to the library, again without a word. Jake takes Finn's silence on the matter as a cue to drop it. They continue up the stairs without a word, but Jake continually stares at Finn oddly, trying to figure out what could possibly be going on between him and Princess Bubblegum.

In the library, Finn and Jake had found a map dating back possibly 100 years after the Mushroom War. Finn identified an area that looked to be where Flame Princess's house would be and followed along the path he made from memory to the now ruins. Unfortunately, there was nothing but field in that area of the map. Jake suggested to look at a newer map out of reason that the ruins might not have been there back then in that time.

They continued to look at newer and newer maps until they found the latest edition. Obviously that wouldn't showcase the ruins so they went in the other direction, looking at older and older maps until they found one issued in the year the Mushroom War happened. It was somewhat worn, tearing in some places and fading in others. In spite of that, it was still useful. Finn again figured where Flame Princess's house would now be and traced his memory path, he found a peculiar area in place where the now ruins are. It had no name, but he knew it was the place.

"Jake, this is it. It's gotta be. Maybe it was some kind of new kingdom or something but somehow disappeared before the war." The gears of making possible reasons the kingdom disappeared started working in Finn's mind. It filled him with excitement, one he had never known before. Jake still wanted to know a little more about the kingdom, but as he rifled through more maps and extremely old documents that could have some indication of the peculiar kingdom's people, there was no luck.

"I don't know about going to check this place out Finn. We don't even know what it's called. We have no info about it except where it is and that it somehow disappeared." said Jake. He was really stuck in the middle emotions. "I mean the adventurer part of me really wants to check the math out of these ruins. But the almost-daddy part of me says it might not be a great idea."

Finn starts thinking. Then he says "Alright but your adventurer side is full right?" Jake nods. Finn then says "And your daddy side is only almost full right?" Jake nods again. "So until your daddy side is completely full, let your adventurer make most of the decisions, while letting your daddy side make some decisions. Let adventurer Jake take this one though." Jake nodded in agreement " That makes sense."

They decided that the information they had already gotten was probably all they were going to get, so they went back to the tree house and packed up what they might need. After doing so they sped towards Flame Princess's house and started their journey to the ruins.

.

.

.

Along the way, Finn and Jake were talking about all those books Jake has in the house by Jay T Dogzone. "But why would you have them in the house if their just mess u up books?" Finn inquired. Jake quickly replied "Because... they're funny to read." "Come one man, tell me the real reason. We're homies." Finn says calmly and warmly. "I keep them in the house because….I…kinda…wrote them." Jake, feeling ashamed, looked down knowing what Finn's reaction would be. Finn exclaimed "WHAT?! AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" Jake waited for Finn to calm down a little before he explained. He sighed "I wrote those before I really knew about love. Before I hooked-up with Lady. See, when you're just dancing with some babes, and you do that a lot, you think you know them and what they want. But when you meet someone who makes the bu-bumps in your heart go crazy, those rules you made up, don't really apply anymore. So really I keep them because it reminds me of how none of my rules for babes apply to Lady. Makes me remember why she's my one and only."

Finn amazed "Wow, that does make sense. But what do you do when more than one person….!" At that moment, they bumped into the gates of the Finn-found ruins. Jake examined the perimeter with amazement. He knew he made the right choice siding with his adventurer. "We'll get to your question later, right now, let's go check this place out. The outside already looks awesome, imagine what the inside would look like!" Just as they were to go in, Finn asked "Hey Jake, shouldn't we name it something? Then we can go back to Candy library and fill in what we found about it." " Yea, man, what you think it should be? You're the one who found it, you should name it." Jake replied anxious as ever to get inside. Finn thought about it and then said "Well since we don't know how it got here and even how it disappeared, there's a lot of _mystery_ involved with it. So maybe just Mystery…. Mystery Kingdom." "Sounds mysterious and suspensy, I like it." Jake replied hyped up. And so without knowing what might be beyond those gates, Finn and Jake entered, the suspense-filled, evasive, Mystery Kingdom.

* * *

Mysterious, right? Haha. Well that's the beginning. Funny thing is I know WHAT and HOW I want the end to be but I only know WHAT I want the middle to be! I haven't completely figured it out yet. It'll be filled with drama for sure, I'm just not sure which route I want to go about it.

Anyway, thanks to whoever reads this! I hope you like it and I'll have the next chapter up soon!

Spazzy-jazzy


	2. The Secrets of Mystery Kingdom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time**

Hey guys here is the second chapter. Its longer than the first, but that won't be the trend for the rest. I hope to make them about the same length as the first, this one just needed the extra juice because of the surprise at the end of it!

This is Chapter 2

* * *

As Finn and Jake entered, the now dubbed Mystery Kingdom, they were overwhelmed by a boxed feeling on their feet. They were slowly sinking in mud. Jake exclaimed "AWW MAN, I SHOULD'VE WORE MY BOOTIES!". But they trudged on through the mud. Finn tried to ignore the mud as much as possible and decided to look around. As they walked through a for lain path, huge pillars towered over them. Finn was so amazed at their height that he had stopped dead in his tracks causing him to sink until his knees in mud. Jake stretched his arms, wrapped them around Finn, and pulled him out, scolding him for not paying more attention. They walked on. They started to see small houses emerge into their planes of views but they had looked long abandoned. Some of the doors were almost completely off their hinges, screen were kicked in or just missing. The house in its self hadn't looked to greet either, as parts of roofing completely gone, broken steps, semi eaten wood lain everywhere. It was really pitiful, horrible

They walked on until they reached what would look like to have functioned as the kingdom center. Luckily the sign which would indicate what was where, was still there. Jake read it aloud "The arrow that points towards those houses we passed is called Soo-bu-rbs(suburbs), the arrow that points to the opposite of that is Justice Hub, for like their law making and certificates and stuff. To the left is where they have their schools, markets, stuff like that and to the right is where their crazy blooby smart people live. Where to first, Finn?"

Finn quickly said " The Justice Hub, I want to see how they dealt those who have wronged justice!" Jake nodded in agreement. The Justice Hub was no doubt nicer than the soo-bu-rbs looked. There was no mud, so nothing could slow them down, and much of the tile that had surrounded the buildings was still intact. The buildings were still somewhat rundown much like the houses though. As they went along, they saw buildings that looked a lot like: a court house, a jail, city hall and other places which would help in the process of providing justice. Finn wanted to check the court house first.

Inside the court house, there were many holes in the ceiling and pieces of ceiling lining the floor because of those holes. Finn and Jake agreed to be on the lookout for anymore that could fall. There were many rooms in the court house, many of which neither Finn nor Jake could figure the purpose for. One for sure was to put a person on trial for what wrongful things they had done and another just looked like it was for signing papers, much like a room PB has purpose for.

They continued to look around until they found a room filled with cabinets. Most were locked so Finn didn't look in those, but the ones he did look in, had the files of criminals with last names starting with M. Many of the criminals had been convicted with murder, some so gruesome, Finn almost hurled. One had stood out to him though, Arlen Mertens. The man had been convicted of arson, (Finn guessed it meant setting people on fire since the list of victims had degree of burns listed beside their names), and was electrocuted to death. What popped out to Finn was that Mertens had always pleaded not guilty, that he could never do such a thing. Another thing that popped out was that they didn't just capture and electrocute Mertens, they tried to kill his whole family too because he didn't want to admit to his crime. "Why would they do that to his family? They weren't involved in the fire. They didn't even do anything. This makes no sense." thought Finn. He felt a twinge in his chest, like something had slightly broken his heart. Tears began to tug at the edge of his eyelids, wanting to be free. Jake approached him from behind and put a hand on his shoulder, "Finn, you alright bro?" Finn, so appalled at the thought of what the Mertens family must have suffered, pushed the papers away, not wanting to look at anymore files. He motioned for them to leave. Jake snatched a look at the name on the file Finn was viewing and then did as he asked. As they were leaving, Jake asked "Finn, what happened? Whats wrong?" Finn replied slightly unraveled "I don't know man. Something came over me when I read what happened to that man and his family. I just don't know why."

Finn wanted to leave the Judicial Hub entirely, and explore somewhere else but Jake said he wanted to check out something in the City Hall real quick. Finn, not wanting to argue, agreed. The inside of City hall was completely magnificent. Surprisingly, it was hardly impacted in any way due to the old age of the kingdom. Jake went on to a room where documents of the kingdom's people, leaving Finn behind to marvel at the center room of City Hall.

Jake decided to look for this Arlen Mertens guy and his family's documents. "Let's see if he seems like the kind of person who could crisp bods." Jake said to himself. He found something that was the summary of Arlen Mertens's life and how he died. It talked about which schools he went to, how he graduated college, his extreme intelligence and the fact that before he died he was working on a top secret project that only his brother knew of. Finally it talked about who he left in memory. Jake took closer at those Arlen left. Guessing that his mom and dad had already died, he only had one brother, a twin brother, Arthur Mertens. Arthur had a wife, Fiona Mertens and a son…FINN MERTENS.

Jake slowly backed away from the documents until he tripped over a chair. He fell with an obnoxiously loud thud. Finn called out "Jake are you alright?", he started walking in his direction. "Oh no, if Finn finds out about this, it's going to send him in to his deepest darkest mind hole! He'll never come out! I can't let him find out about his family….not yet at least….." Jake frantically thought as he started hiding the Mertens's documents in ominous places. Finn came in just as Jake was trying to hide a picture of Arlen and Arthur Mertens holding Finn in the air. "Hey whatcha got there?" Finn asked as he took the picture out of Jake's hand. Jake began silently panicking. "Oh wow, it's a baby being held up by his dad and maybe his uncle (?), that's banana man cool, bro. The baby looks super happy." Finn said melting at the look of the overjoyed baby's face. Before Finn could look at the names associated with the picture, Jake snatched the picture out of his hands, put it in the desk and locked it with his key hand. Just as he turned back around, Finn questioned "What the ball, man?!" "You said you didn't want to look at anymore files, Finn." Jake hashed out not being able to think of anything better to say. Finn retorted "But that picture was getting me out of that jazz man! It made me feel better." Jake suggested that they checkout where the extremely smart people lived. Finn agreed but was suspicious of Jake's behavior.

As they walked in that direction, Finn noticed Jake had been acting strangely. He wouldn't look directly at Finn and he looked to be thinking to himself pretty hard. He was shaking profusely and his fur looked a little matted from sweat. Finn stopped and grabbed Jake by the shoulders "Dude, what is wrong with you?!" shaking him vigorously. Jake shook his head nervously " There's nothing wrong with me Finn! I'm in perfect health, right as rain, strong as a donkey, bloobarific!" as he slapped his cheeks and varied his size and shape with each 'I'm okay' phrase he uttered. Finn was still suspicious but he decided to drop the subject while still keeping an eye on Jake.

They went on to the 'Advanced Intelligence" subpart of the kingdom. The houses were beautiful, not as great as their tree house, Finn thought, but still pretty good-looking. All the houses were lined on either side, but one house was all by its lonesome, far down the length of houses. Jake and Finn were drawn to it out of sheer curiosity. Finn walked up to the door of the house, while Jake examined the mailbox setup in front of it. MERTENS is what it said. "Great, maybe I can find out more about Finn's family and about whatever happened. Good thing Finn didn't look at this mailbox." The two adventures ventured into the house.

The house was pretty plain. It was a three-story white house with four rooms. Finn strolled into one of them. Based on the looks of it, Finn guessed the family had a baby boy. On one of the book cases, there was a picture of the baby and his parents. The baby was the same as the one in the picture at City Hall. Finn, after that realization, got excited to look at the rest of the house.

He and Jake decided to check out the basement. Compared to the upper two floors, the basement a completely different game, a cooler awesomer game. There were possibly a hundred different inventions just lining the tables. All of the lesser inventions leading to the biggest of all, a huge arc of metal with what looked to be a power panel. Jake began occupying himself with an item that could showcase a smaller trinket in bigger magnification, holographically. Finn's curiosity drew him to it. " I wonder what it's supposed to do?" Finn perplexed at what the contraption could possibly be capable of. As Finn fingered the contraption, fingerprints that he left glowed blue slightly, but this went on unnoticed by Finn. All of a sudden an electrical shot emerged from the large contraption and struck Finn. Jake paralyzed by awe, shock and fear, stood and watched on the verge of soiling himself. Finn screamed and stood helpless as the blue light enveloped him. Moving was of no use, as the electrocuting light just followed him.

As he was being electrocuted, Finn underwent an ominous transformation. He grew much taller, bigger muscles, more chiseled face and other changes that would parallel the gradual changes that occur in puberty. Finally when the light had receded, Finn had emerged, not in any way scorched but did have white smoke emitting off of him. Jake, even though he had witnessed Finn transformation, he still needed conformation that his buddy that was previously standing there, was still standing there. "…Finn?" Jake said as he approached the now much taller being.

"Yea, Jake? Why are you looking at me all weird like that?" Finn replied.

Jake nervously retorted "Because you're not the same Finn you were a few minutes ago."

"What do you mean? Wait…. My voice… it sounds…..changed." Finn pondered. Jake suggested that he go look in a mirror, luckily there was one that was a part of the lesser inventions. Finn exclaimed "Wow, I really have changed. I am way taller than I was, I even grew a mustache! How strange….." Finn ventured back over to the large invention. Jake immediately disapproved "Noooo, Finn! It might happen again, or change something more!" Finn touched it again anyway. What was then seen was an image that encapsulated the entirety of the invention. It was a video message, from a man that looked eerily similar to the man in the picture upstairs and the one at the court house. He said " Hello, Finn."

Finn and Jake were taken aback, and Finn demanded "How do you know my name?!"

The nameless man replied " Now, you must understand that this is a video message, so I have no idea what you could possibly be saying. Anyhow, I am Arlen Mertens, your uncle." Finn was devastated. "This couldn't possibly be, but.." He looked in the mirror again. "I look just like him….."

Arlen spoke again "I am guessing that knowing you as a smidge of a boy, the little investigator you were, you have found out about my conviction of arson. But you must understand, my boy, I did not commit that crime. There is not a bone in my body that would want to do such bodily harm to another person. I was framed, by another member of the Advanced Intelligence society. He was jealous of my scientific discoveries, and always was, but I never gave it a second thought. But, I cannot just tell you of what was wronged of me, because these are just measly words. To you, this could very well be a lie, though I am telling the truth. With that on the table, I will show you who started the fire and how I was framed for it."

Then started a clip of a beautiful day, back when the Mystery Kingdom was in its prime. Arlen (Finn had guessed) was doing some charity work with those who lived in the soo-bu-rbs. A small experiment had harnessed the energy of the sun to create light in the household. Arlen had left the experiment unattended for a little while to help in another house. A man of maybe 20 or 30 had used a magnifying glass to increase the strength of the sun's rays tenfold, aiming it at the very dry grass surrounding the area. This caused a small fire, which then increased to a major fire. The clip stopped there.

Arlen had returned to the screen. "Well, I am sure you can figure out what happened afterwards. But as you see it, I did not start the fire. Now that that is cleared up, Finn, my dear only nephew, I am sure you're wondering how you ended up 1000 years into the future when you were born in this time. Well, by the way this contraption you're currently looking at me through is called a Time Machine. When I had finished this time machine, I went a few months ahead in time to make sure it worked. Turns out it did, but I also found out something else. There was going to be a war happening in that next few months. This war would completely demolish everything we had put effort into building and wipeout almost everyone on the planet, except for this young dark-haired child and this shaggy-bearded fellow. Being the patriotic figure that I am in this city, I couldn't let us get into the mix of that, so I modified the time machine to create a powerful barrier around the city to protect us from any kind of bombs or things of that sort. I also made it so we would become invisible to those fighting. None of the citizens knew of this action though, as most of them if I told them this would vouch for me being place in an asylum or loony bin if you will. Sadly, the barrier did not completely protect us from everything, as we did have quite a radiation wave, causing you to be born slightly abnormal, compared to your father, mother or I. I had found out about the who fire framing situation a few months prior but allowed it to happen knowing that if it wasn't at that time, then it would happen at a different time, possibly more influential time of your life. I really didn't want you to have to deal with death, when you were more understanding of the world, more impressionable. So I accepted fate, knowing that I was doing so in the best interest of my nephew, who was much like my own son. Anyhow your father and I knew the consequences of denying what one was convicted of in this city(there was no way I was going to admit to something like that), so we prepared to send you to a more comparable time, which just happened to be 1000 years in the future. We knew the future was somewhat off, which is why we provided you with that bear hat. You seemed to really like it. But now I shall let you see your parents."

Arthur and Fiona Mertens came into view as Arthur spoke "Hello Finn. I'm am your dad, Arthur, and this is your mom, Fiona. Me and your uncle Arlen are twin brothers so if your confused as to why we look the same, there's your explanation. Listen, son, we never wanted to send you away, but we wanted you to experience life. And living in this time, with your uncle being convicted of such a heinous crime, we couldn't keep you. This is why we left you there just before that nice dog couple had shown up so they would see you. " Jake nudged Finn in the arm and smiled at him. Arthur went on "I do hope they have been treating you well. Uncle Arlen made it so his time machine will disintegrate the barrier and invisibility shield he placed on the city sometime after you become 14. Oh there is a possibility the time machine will have electrical time outbursts out of not being in use for over 1000 years so be careful. Fiona, you want to finish…."

Finn a little overjoyed to his mother as she said the final words on the video "Hello, my beautiful boy," she tried her best at holding back tears " I think your dad and Uncle Arlen covered most of what we had to. I think your dad just wanted you to be able to hear my voice. " Finn felt he was on the verge of tears, but refuse to cry in front of his mother, even if she couldn't really see him. She went on "Anyway, since I won't be able to see you off on your first date, wedding, your kids, I want to give you some advice. Pick a smart one honey, like I did with your dad here. Make sure she's nice and worthy of your type of person. She should be as heroic and strict to moral code as these two are." She laughed, pointing to Arthur and Arlen. Then all three joined in "We love you, Finn. Soooooooooooo much. We hope you have a good life, and we'll be watching over you. Again, we love you." Arlen and Arthur waved goodbye on either side of Fiona, who was blowing kisses. Then the video went off.

Finn let the already brimming tears pour out, as he slumped to the floor. Jake ran to his side, trying to comfort him the best he could. He embraced Finn tightly, and Finn just cried harder. He cried and he cried and he cried.

When Finn was all cried out, he felt a lot better, happy even, but he told Jake he wanted to stay and look through the house some more. Jake said "Finn, I know you just found about all this, and you really want to find out more, but you look about….. 19 right now. We have to take you Princess Bubblegum and get you back to the right age. I don't think staying this age is a good idea."

Finn retorted " NO. I want to find out more about my family. I need to Jake, this is the key to me finding out who I really am. I….just….. really need this."

Jake replied "But Finn, your mom and dad wanted you to be a little older than 14 when you did this right?" Finn nodded. "But you're not 14 right now, don't you want to respect their wishes?" Finn nodded sadly "Yes. I do" Jake said "Alright then, let's head to Candy Kingdom, have PB fix you up, and come back here. Okay?" Finn nodded again. And with that, Jake led the way away from Mystery and towards Candy Kingdom.

* * *

**A/N :** That was a beefy crazy chapter right! Did you like the surprise?

Now from here on its going to be more about Finn and PB. I just needed to give you guys background on the whole time machine thing. I had so many ideas going through my head for this chapter and they just all boiled down to this grand slam.  
Hope you guys liked it! Kinda hope it made you cry a little bit too.

Thanks to those who read this chapter, and thanks to those who read and reviewed the last one. Your reviews are what made pushed me to make this chapter as powerful as it seems to me.

Rate and Review PLEASE!

Spazzy


	3. Tests

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in 8 days! There was so much going on in these last few days, I couldn't get to my computer. When I finally did, I couldn't decide whether I wanted Finn's shirt off or on for apart of this chapter. You'll see my decision when you read it! Sorry again for the late update.

This is Chapter 3

* * *

As the two approached the Candy Kingdom, Jake stopped Finn and took a long hard look at him. Finn started feeling fairly awkward "What, man? Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

Jake replied caressing his chin while looking Finn up and down "You look old enough to date PB now. I think she might end up liking you, for however long it takes to fix you." Finn

"Well, that's too bad. I'm with Flame Princess now, and she knows that. She's too late." Finn answered bluntly. Jake looked down, thinking of what he was about to say. He didn't want to because he knew Finn wouldn't be happy, but he knew he had to. He took a deep breath and sighed "Finn… you can't date Flame Princess right now."

Finn exclaimed "WHAT?! Why not?"

"Finn… right now, you're mentally 14 but you look 18, maybe 19. And for all we know that blast could've altered your brain too. She is mentally and physically 14. It just wouldn't look right. We don't even know how long it'll take PB to fix you. It could take a few minutes, days or even months! You gotta be real about this, bro. You know, it's true." Jake responded as calmly as he could.

Finn sighed. He knew Jake was right. "Well what am I gonna do? I told Flame Princess I would come by tomorrow. And I can't show up like this!" Finn said as he gestured to himself. Jake started thinking. "_I know I can't just tell Flame Princess that she and Finn are taking a break, she'd probably go on a fiery rampage and take out a Kingdom, like last time. But I can't just tell her what actually happened, because it was pretty unbelieveable. Who would believe that their boyfriend was turned into a 19-year-old by electricity? Then again she did live in a lantern up until now….. naaah she couldn't be THAT gullible. Hmmmmm….."_ Jake told Finn he would figure out what to do. They continued on into Candy Kingdom.

.

.

.

As they walked to Princess Bubblegum's quarters, Finn got a variety of stares from candy citizens. Some were of confusion, some of suspicion, some of lust (psssst.. gumdrop girls) and some weren't even paying attention( Cinnamon Bun …tsk,tsk). Then during their stroll through the streets of Candy Kingdom, Finn bumped into just who they were looking for.

"Oh, I…." Princess Bubblegum said as she gazed up at Finn who towered over her "….apologize for my clumsiness. Jake, who's this….very handsome, tall fellow accompanying you?"

Jake stretched up towards her and whispered in her ear "That's why we needed to really talk to you. It's…. Finn."

Princess Bubblegum blinked furiously, agape at what she had just heard. She quickly escorted Jake and Finn to her Experiment Room. She stared at Finn as she plastered herself to the door. She slowly walked towards Finn, "Finn….?"

Finn replied "Yea PB?"

PB was slightly startled by the deeper voice but she knew it was Finn. Nonetheless, she shook the scare off and questioned "What happened to you?"

Finn described what happened during him and Jake's visit to Mystery Kingdom. He made sure to tell all of finding out about his family and their time machine but did not stress what was said in the video. Then he described what exactly happened during and after his transformation.

Princess Bubblegum became frustrated. She could not figure out why an outburst from Finn's uncle's time machine would cause him to age._ "I'm going to have to do some tests on Finn but I probably will have to go to his uncle's invention workshop to have a look at this time machine. But Finn should be able to marvel at his family's legacy ALONE, or at least with Jake before he lets anyone else see it. No…. whatever happened to Finn could have dire consequences to his health. I must go. Just not yet…" _PB thought then she realized _"Finn can't be randomly mingling with anyone either. Jake would still be okay, as this happened in his presence, but an interaction with anyone else could have adverse effects. He'll have to be quarantined until I have a better idea of what's going on with his bod."_

"Okay, I am going to have to run some tests on Finn first, before I can figure out how to revert him back to his original age." PB announced to Finn and Jake.

Jake asked "What kind of tests?" followed by Finn's question "How long will they take?"

PB replied " Well I am going to start out with some basic testing, such as heart rate, bone density, reflex reaction time, strength, mainly a variety of tests that will tell me whether Finn in his current state is healthy or not. Those should take about a week. Then I have to do more invasive, psychological and advanced testing which involve looking at his cellular activity, his metabolic rate, his mind processes, more so what the electrical shock affected so then I can try to figure out how to counteract it. Those aren't very predictable in their retrieval of result time. Ummm… I am not completely sure how long it might take, but all in all, if I were to guess then I would say…. maybe a month, possibly a month and a half."

"Really? That long, Princess?" Finn said as he sighed, thinking of Flame Princess. _"How will she be if I'm away for that long? I hope Jake's got a good idea on how to keep her from burning things down."_ Finn thought and then he asked "Can I go back to the tree house with Jake to get a month's worth of stuff or did you want to get started right away?"

PB answered, her eyes softening "It would be best to start right away Finn. I am sure that Jake can go pick up your things for you."

Finn sighed and told Jake what he wanted him to bring from the house. Before leaving Jake asked "Hey PB, is it okay that I stay here too? It would be weird waking up in the house without Finn there." Princess Bubblegum curtly nodded and turned back to Finn. Awkwardness filled the air between the two as they were left alone. Neither could look directly at each other and when one was, the other was looking away. Finally Finn got fed up with beating around the bush and inquired "Okay, PB, you said you needed to do basic tests on me first, so what do you want me to do?"

PB responded "Well I am going to measure your heart rate and pulmonary cycles, first at rest. I will need you to remove your shirt. " Finn, slightly surprised, remembered what Jake said earlier and looked at her suspiciously but he complied. She took her stethoscope and placed the cold metal on Finn's chest. She listened to the beating for a minute and wrote down a number. Then she placed the cold metal onto Finn's back and asked him to breathe in and out. Hearing nothing abnormal, PB moved on to the next test " Now I am going to measure your heart rate and pulmonary cycles again, only this is after you've been a little active. You're going to have to run around the building three times. But we don't want to upset your system too much, so don't push too hard."

Finn nodded. The two walked down toward the courtyard. When they reached it, PB started a stopwatch and told Finn to start running. As she watched Finn run, PB dazed into her thoughts _"His heart rate and pulmonary cycles at rest seem sound. The electrical outburst must have caused them to grow as well which means it safe to say that the rest of his organs must have grown too….."_ She became distracted from her thoughts as she saw Finn coming towards her on his final round. _"Wow, Finn looks great at 19. He has loads more of muscle mass than he did at 14, but he still holds that wonderful face of his, that just looking at makes me feel safe." _PB sighed as she ogled Finn's rippling muscles. She snapped herself back to the important. "No! No, no, no, no, no-no….." she said shaking her head.

"No, what? Was there something wrong with my running Princess?" Finn asked, eyeing PB oddly, as he walked towards her.

"Oh no! There was nothing wrong with your running Finn, I was just thinking of another experiment that I have under way, that's all." PB explained somewhat rushed. She took a sample of Finn's sweat and rubbed it between her fingers. She made a note of its consistency and then guided Finn back up to her experiment room.

.

.

.

Jake after leaving Candy Kingdom came up with the idea that would pacify the Flame Princess problem and put Finn's mind at ease. He grabbed a set of Finn's clothes and went to Flame Princess's house. Just before he reached it, he shape shifted into two parts, one being Finn dressed in his clothes and the other himself. Finn-Jake knocked on Flame Princess's door. Flame Princess opened the door and warmly greeted who she thought to be Finn "Hey, Finn. You done checking that creepy place out?"

Finn-Jake replied "Oh no, we were taking a break. We're going back right now. I just came to tell you that I might be gone for a month or so."

"Why, Finn?" Flame Princess asked in complete confusion.

"Well me and Jake haven't even searched too much of the new place and its huge! It's going to take a while to go through as detailed and snoopy as we want too. We have to discover everything possible so we can tell a detailed story about it and put it in the books. That's all." Finn-Jake responded.

Jake-Jake nodded in agreement.

Flame Princess put her hand to her chin and started thinking. Then she smiled "Okay, as long as you come back safe, its fine with me."

Finn-Jake exclaimed as he and Jake-Jake walked away "Yes! Thanks Flame Princess. I'll see you in a month….. or so!"

.

.

.

Princess Bubblegum measured Finn's heart rate and pulmonary cycles as soon as they got into the experiment room. They seemed standard for a 19-year-old male. "Alright, I am going to check each of your reflexes and how long it takes you to react." She took a small hammer and hit Finn's leg just below his kneecap. His leg quickly popped out. She wrote down the time and went on to the next reflex. She took a small bug and placed it on Finn's arm. The bug immediately started spitting small poisonous puddles on Finn's arm to which Finn began scratching. PB made note of this and removed the bug. She then tested Finn's crossed extensor reflex, in which she place a tack on the floor ( not known to Finn) and had him walk. As the tack slightly punctured Finn's right foot, he quickly jumped up, holding that foot and landed on his left perfectly. PB wrote this down.

Then she spoke "Alright Finn, we are going to test your Muscular defense reflex next. Now, Finn I am going to lightly punch you in the abdomen. I am just seeing if your muscles tighten and form a wall like they are supposed to." Finn nodded. He stood ready. She stepped closer to him and did as she said she would. Finn looked down at her_ "Haha, her hardest punch must not be too bad. I can't even feel her punching me." _Finn silently laughed. PB walked away to write down her results. Finn gazed at her "Wow, being able to see over her again feels awesome. It's like when she turned 13. We had so much fun, pulling pranks and stuff." He mentally sighed _"I wonder why she doesn't like me; I mean she seemed so into me when she was 13…" _He noticed that PB turned towards him. She was being really peculiar. All of sudden, she rushed at him with a flurry of fists, aiming at his face. He surprisingly, caught all of them.

With her last punch, Finn caught her hand. He and PB stared each other for what seemed like hours. PB was first to break the moment, as she looked down at her hand clasped in Finn's. She quickly withdrew it to her side." Oh look at the time! Why, it's almost time to go to bed! I think we can finish the reflex tests tomorrow. I have had some of my citizens arrange your room already. It's a floor below mine. I'll have Peppermint Butler bring up a tray of food to your room. You should rest after that." She said as she quickly gathered her things. She tried to rush out as fast as she could but Finn exclaimed "Princess WAIT!" She sighed and turned around waiting for what he was going to say. Finn tried to think of what he wanted to say. He knew something was going on in that big crazy smart brain of hers, he just didn't know what to say that would make her tell him. Finally he gave up "What are the next reflex tests?" PB replied somewhat caught off guard as she was expecting a completely different question "Oh well the next two tests are the Mammillary diving reflex and the startle reflex. I'll tell you what the first is tomorrow and the second you probably can figure out. Have a good night, Finn" She walked away, towards her room.

As she stepped into her room, she let all of what she quickly gathered, fall to the floor. She trudged to her bed and fell onto it width-wise. She called Peppermint Butler to bring Finn a tray in his room. The she breathed deeply. She thought about what occurred with Finn today then sighed "This next month is going to be the longest of my life." She looked at her clock. It blared 9:30pm into her eye sockets. She groaned, rolled over and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N**: OHHHHH! Finn and PB are... I don't really know what to say here so... bloobliblabloobloo. haha. And Jake tricked Flame Princess with his shape shifting powers! Again!

Next its for sure going to be more Finn/PB, a little Jake/Lady action in there too. And for those who are waiting for Marceline to pop up at some point, don't worry, she will.

Thanks to those who read this! Please Review this chapter! It makes me happy to know people like the story, drives my wanting to write a good chapter.

Until the next,

CAspazz


	4. Somethin's Goin On

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.**

Hey guys! Those who were awaiting Marceline action... you got it! Other than that, I have nothing else to tell you! Read on you shall find out.

This is Chapter 4

* * *

_ "You told me you liked me, and you made my flame grow brighter, but then you put me out, which hurt!" exclaimed Flame Princess, , "Thank you for building my new home, Finn. I'm so happy." replied Flame Princess with gratitude, , "Finn, even if we like each other, we're going to hurt each other…" said Flame Princess. An array of images of Flame Princess were shown. "Bye, Finn." Flame Princess said._

_"Give me a hug, hero" demanded 13-year-old PB sweetly, "You so spice!" giggled 13-year-old PB, "Please, I need the real you!" pleaded PB, "You're jealous of Ricardio," said PB knowingly ,"Finn, I feel like a big idiot for doubting you!" guiltily replied PB, "You did that for me?" PB asked flattered. "A whopping love hug is needed to finish the reaction" 13-year-old PB said as she smiled at Finn. Various images of Princess Bubblegum appeared. "Finn, of course I like you" Princess said, swallowing her mouthful of spaghetti._

.

_._

.

Finn woke up in hot sweat. _"What a weird dream…."_ he thought as he removed his hat, running his fingers through his hair. He sat in a daze for about 10 minutes, and then decided to take a shower. _"Maybe it'll help." _He got in the bathroom and started the water. He let the hot water run until the room filled with steam, flooding his airways with water vapor. He took a deep breath. "Ahhhh, this feels….great" said as he breathed in more steam. Finn was in and out of the shower within 15 minutes. He stared at himself in the mirror. _"I look a lot like….my dad. Wow… that's going to take some getting used to saying." _he thought as he ran his fingers over his moustache and goatee. He wrapped a towel around his lower half and walked into the larger room.

At this time, someone knocked on his door. "Finn, are you awake? I came to finish the reflex tests and start the others." Princess Bubblegum muffled through the door. "Oh yeah, I'm awake. Let me just get dressed and I'll be out in 5 minutes." Finn replied plainly. At the mention that Finn wasn't dressed yet, PB's breath heightened and she started blushing. She grabbed the doorknob frantically as her knees began to go weak. A naked 19-year-old Finn was just too much, this early. She managed to get a quick alright out to Finn's door before she raced to her lab. She stabled herself on one of the tables, desperately trying to shake the moment of weakness. _"Am I even going to be able to survive the next few days, let alone the next month?" _she silently asked herself.

A loud bang on the door, startled her, it was then followed by Finn's voice "Hey Princess! Are you in there?". She quickly composed herself and opened the door. PB stared at the now clean, groomed Finn. She gazed at his golden hair which now reached his waist and then looked over his shirt which now was too small and showcased his well-toned chest and stomach muscles.

"Hello Finn." PB replied slightly out of breath. "Why aren't you wearing your hat?" she inquired somewhat confused at this change.

"I don't know, I just don't feel the need to wear it, I guess. Weird, huh?" Finn answered scratching his head.

PB nodded with an inquisitive look on her face "Indeed."

"So what was the next reflex test again? Malmary diving?" questioned Finn.

"No, silly. It is the Mammalian Diving reflex ." PB giggled "We'll have to go outside again for this one. I have had Peppermint Butler already prepare a pool full of cold water for it."

"_COLD_ water? Why?" Finn asked apprehensively.

"Well, a normal reflex for adult humans is the Mammalian Diving reflex. This is where, when an adult human's face comes in contact with cold water, their heart immediately slows its beats per minute and after being in the cold water for a while, blood circulation is cut off from the extremities. From what I understand, this reflex enables humans to stay underwater for extended periods of time." PB responded informatively.

"Oh well, how long will I have to be in the water?" pried Finn.

PB quickly replied "Not too long, just 5 minutes."

Finn nodded and then followed PB. Strangely, she didn't lead them outside. She led them to her room. Finn looked at her questioningly. She quickly replied "Oh well, I have to change my clothes. You see, I have to measure your heart beat, while you're in the water. And I don't plan on ruining any of my dresses. Peppermint Butler will show you to the pool. I will be down shortly." Finn began to follow Peppermint Butler out as PB closed the door behind her.

The sun seemed pretty happy to Finn as he waited for PB to get this test started. "It's so…..warm." he said as he opened his arms to the sunrays that provided him this warmth. "Kinda like… Flame Princess" he sighed as her realized that he had forgotten all about her_. "I guess since I didn't see anything go up into flames yesterday, Jake must have completed his mission righteously. That makes me feel better. Hm, at least I won't have to peel off burnt skin for a while_." Finn thought as he smiled to himself, remembering all of the times Flame Princess accidently burned him. _"She doesn't seem evil except of course when she's mad. Her dad said she is, though….. maybe she's nice when I'm around. I have to be the one to change her….." _Finn decided.

When PB finally came down, Finn was at a loss for words, all thoughts of Flame Princess instantly evaporated. She wore a polka-dotted bikini top, some fringed shorts. The outfit was an unsurprising pink, her favorite color, nothing special. Yet, that wasn't what caught Finn's tongue. It was her and all her beauty. She could make any plain, simple outfit look fantastic. He looked away. Admiring her beauty made him remember his crush on her, the fact that he still had one, just not as intense, and the fact that she would never feel the same way. He gritted his teeth; it hurt to remember that. He tried hard to brush the thoughts away and keep what he was feeling off of his face as she approached him.

"You ready?" she asked, pausing to question the flicker of emotion that Finn's eyes had flashed a moment ago. _"Hmmm… what was that? Pain? I wonder what he could be thinking about …. Maybe I'm just over-analyzing things. Yeah it was probably nothing" _PB thought. Finn nodded. He closed his eyes, waited a few seconds and then jumped into the freezing water. A few moments after, PB jumped in with her stethoscope. She pressed the metal on to Finn's chest and counted in her head the number of beats per minute. When she was finished, she made a note of the number in her head, and remained underwater with Finn for the next four minutes. The water was too cold to do anything fun, so the two just stared at each other, awkwardly smiling, occasionally coming up for air. After a while, Peppermint Butler stuck his finger and wiggled it in the pool, which was the signal for them to come up.

Gasping for air as they both slowly came out of the pool, Peppermint Butler gave them each a hot towel. They quickly wrapped the towels around themselves on chairs that Peppermint Butler had set up. When PB felt she was warm enough, she removed her towel, grabbed Finn's finger tips and fingered them. After getting an estimated temperature, she hesitantly put her hand on Finn's chest, avoiding his eyes. Tension started building between the two, making the moment seem much longer than it actually was, as Finn stared at her, trying to think what could be wrong. PB felt his eyes on her, gave him quick glimpse and removed her hand from his chest. On cue, Peppermint Butler came up behind Finn, jumped on him and scared him with his eyes. Finn screamed which startled PB because it wasn't the girly scream she was used to. She genuinely laughed as Finn asked "Flip, what the heck, Princess?!" "That was the startle reflex test. And you…" she began calmly but started to giggle again "passed." She flashed him an ever so sweet smile "We should start the other tests now." PB started up the stairs to her lab. Finn, shortly after, followed.

.

.

.

Jake was getting ready to go back to Candy Kingdom. As he walked downstairs to the living room, Marceline was floating over the couch "Hey Jake."

"Ahhhhh….. Oh hey Marci! Whatcha doin here?" Jake started off scared but relaxed.

"To jam with you and Finn, you weirdo. Where is Finn anyway? I haven't seen him at all in the hour, I've been here." Marceline inquired nonchalantly.

"YOU'VE BEEN HERE AN HOUR?!" Jake asked shocked, gravely thinking of everything he did in the past hour when he THOUGHT no one was here, except for Beemo. A lot of it was embarrassing.

"Uhhh, yeah. Don't you remember? I hide in your house all the time. By the way, you should really wear a towel when you get out of the shower. You never know when someone could just pop in. And WHERE did you get that dress you were playing in? I know someone who would give their immortal soul just to have that dress." Marceline chuckled. "You didn't answer my question. Where's Finn?"

"Finn's at Candy Kingdom with Princess Bubblegum." Jake replied. Marceline immediately asked "He's with Bonnibel, why?"

Jake then remembered a call from PB just the night before. _"Do you know how late it is?" Jake begrudgingly answered the phone. PB quickly apologized "Hey Jake, I'm sorry to call at this time. I just called to tell you that no one other than you, I and Peppermint Butler can see Finn. Any added interaction with someone else could be fatal for him. Just try to keep others away until I have finished my analysis of his cellular activity which I hope will be in a 2 weeks. After that, his system should be adjusted to his new body." Jake yawned "Alright" "Goodnight, Jake." PB said before hanging up. Jake let the receiver fall to the floor and then he passed out on his bed._

"Jake…. Jaaaake. Hey Jake! Yoohoo!" Marceline called out

Jake snapped back to reality "Oh, sorry, zoned out for a bit. He's over there helping PB with an experiment. It was at her request."

"Oh, okay. Wanna go spy on them, to see what they're really doing?" Marceline smiled mischievously

"NO! Why would they not be doing an experiment?" Jake curiously asked.

"Oh c'mon, Jake. I know Finny-boy still has the hots for Bonnie. And as for her, I can tell when she has feelings for someone. She definitely has some for Finn." Marceline said informatively. "You're not as fun you are with Finn, I'm gonna go see spy on them." Marceline made a beeline for the door.

"NOOOOOO!" Jake said as he jumped in front of the door.

"What the balls, Jake?!" Marceline asked, wary of Jake's odd behavior.

"Well… um… you changed my mind. I do want to go see what they're doing. But how about we do this: we wait two weeks, you know, just to be sure it's not just an experiment and then we can go spy on them? That way, if they are doing an experiment, then we don't mess it up and they have to start over." Jake quickly retorted. Marceline replied "I guess… well that gives us plenty of time to jam. Just you and me, you know." Jake nodded in relief.

.

.

.

Over the course of the next few days, PB did a variety of basic tests on Finn that, frankly, if she tried to explain to Finn what they were, he wouldn't understand. She chose to just tell him the names and let him figure out, based on the actions of the test, what she was measuring. It was near the end of the week in which she was done with all of the basic tests. She called Jake over so she could give him and Finn the good news. The three gathered in the lab.

"So boys… I mean men, sorry, it's taking a lot for me to get use to you being an adult, Finn." PB said sincerely "Anyway, from what I have from all the tests I have conducted on Finn in the past week, I have concluded that Finn is currently healthy. His reflexes, running ability, lung capacity, heart, muscles are all of the standard of his physical age. His strength, I must say, is above average but I think that is mainly because of the activities that you two participate in daily." PB smiled as she glanced at Finn and Jake. The two males of the room high-fived each other.

"That's awesome, man!" Jake exclaimed to Finn. Finn nodded "So does that mean you don't have to do those advanced tests then?"

PB replied "Oh no, Finn. I still have to do those. Although, the basic tests have proven that you are currently healthy in your state, they did not prove if your body will be able to sustain this body very long. They did not determine how well your body is using its energy to keep the body you have. I still have to evaluate that."

"Oh, okay. At least, I know I'm healthy right now. So how long will it take you to figure how to reverse what happened?" Finn asked in a limbo of emotions. He did want to turn back to his actual age, but being 19 was really cool.

"Oh well after I see what, your aura is, check your cells activity and a few other things, I should be able to figure out the antidote within a week of the advanced test results." PB answered slightly saddened. She knew Finn would have to go back to his home after he was changed back, but having Finn in such close proximity was… simply wonderful.

"Oh, that's like in 3 weeks. Okay." Finn said also slightly saddened. Jake looked back and forth Finn and Princess Bubblegum, noticing both their demeanor after hearing the news. _"Maybe Marceline is right. There's something going on between them."_

After discussing some details of the advanced tests, Jake announced his departure "I'm going to go stay at Lady's for a few days. She's gonna be having our puppies pretty soon so, I kinda have to be there, just in case they come early." Finn led him to the door, as PB excused herself to go check on her other experiments. As Finn opened the door, Jake took a long look in the direction PB went, and then stared at Finn. Just before he left, he stretched up towards Finn and whispered in his ear "Don't do anything, I wouldn't bro." he winked. Finn looked at him confused "What do you…" "See ya later, Finn!" Jake exclaimed as he slammed the door in Finn's face.

Finn turned away from the door, still confused. He pushed Jake's weirdness out of his mind and decided he should rest for tomorrow. He went upstairs to his room, sprawled himself on the soft, mint chocolate smelling bed. "Whatever, Jake." He sighed as he put hands behind his head and fell asleep soundly.

* * *

**A/N: **Finn and PB are getting closer! But will they end up together? Who knows? Oh wait, I do! Haha. And how will Jake keep Marceline from going to see Finn? Well, well, you'll just have to read the upcoming chapters to find out, won't you?

I'm really excited for you guys about the next few chapters. Got them planned out already. There will be a lot going on.

Again, thanks to those who read this! Please Review this chapter!

Peace and Love 'til next time,

Spazzy


	5. Back to Mystery Kingdom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

Hey guyz! I am sorry for the long wait, but I've been really sick for the last few days. The worst was yesterday, so I think I am past it now.

Anyway, this is another chaptetr! More Finn and PB, Jake and Marceline, a little of Jake and Lady, and out of request from Soloeater and 10do, you get an apperance from the cornpups! Enjoy.

This is Chapter 5

* * *

Princess Bubblegum opened up the curtains to her bedroom as the sunlight of the next morning shined through. She was still somewhat tired mainly because of the constant tossing and turning in her sleep from the last few days. Her brain just couldn't rest as so many things, many Finn-related, kept popping in her mind. As a result, she figured she probably wouldn't get anymore sleep so, she took a quick shower, quickly put on her experimenting clothes and was off to her lab. Strangely, her lab door was slightly cracked. _"Science thieves…."_ PB thought as she took a look through the crack. Unfortunately, the crack was big enough for to see anything, so she readied herself for what might behind the door and swiftly opened it, only to be startled by Finn, who was calmly sitting at a table, playing with her rat, Science.

"Hey Princess." Finn waved nonchalantly not noticing PB somewhat paler complexion and wide eyes.

"Finn! Whatever are you doing here?! This early?!" PB exclaimed, hand over her chest, catching her breath.

Finn replied innocently "Well I couldn't sleep, so I thought I could just pal around with someone. Luckily, your rat, Science, happily obliged."

"How did you even get in here? I always lock my lab before I went to bed last night." PB questioned.

"Peppermint Butler let me in. I guess I woke him up while I was strollin around here, so he just let me into the lab." Finn figured. PB sighed "Well I guess since you're already here, we might as well get started."

PB set up the Aura Visualizer and connected it to Finn. She then had him stand in front of the optic lens. What she saw was Finn's usual aura. The only abnormality was that there was a small black dot circling around. She made note of it but wrote down beside it _"Probably nothing"_ .

"Finn, there's nothing terribly wrong with your aura, but just to make sure, I'm going to be checking it every day for this next week." PB explained. Finn nodded curtly. PB was about to turn to her other experiments but suddenly remembered _"Oh, I have to take a look at his family's time machine to at least get an idea of what scientifically might have happened. This is going to be fairly awkward, but it must be done." PB then nervously said _"Finn…?"

"Yeah Princess?" Finn replied_._

"The cell activity test equipment won't be ready until tomorrow and I have no other tests to perform on you for today." PB began calmly.

"Okay….?" Finn replied in a go on tone.

So, uhh, I-II know it m-mmight be too ss-sssoon to ask this but…." PB stammered as she tried to ask her question as gently as possible. Finn looked at her questioningly, pondering the reason for her weird behavior "But what?"

"Would it be alright if, you and I, went to your family's house? I would like to take a gander at your Uncle's time machine. I kinda wanted a look so then I can scientifically figure out what happened to you." PB quickly explained her reasoning, expecting the worst reaction from Finn. Nonetheless, she looked him dead on.

"Yeah, it's cool. I've been wanting to get back there and check out some more of my dad and uncle's things anyhow." Finn replied coolly. PB sighed in relief, noticing that she had been holding her breath, waiting for Finn's answer.

"But how are we supposed get there, if nobody other than Pepp But, you and Jake are allowed to see me?" Finn questioned. PB responded nonchalantly "Oh no worries about that. I have a few disguises you can wear, that will disguise you." Finn nodded. "TO THE DIGUISE ROOM!" PB exclaimed pointing in its direction.

.

.

.

In the disguise room, Finn was having trouble picking a disguise. There were probably 100 or so different ones in there, but a lot of them were for girls, gross, and most of the boy ones didn't appeal to him. He knew he couldn't be too obvious because he was the only known human in the Land of Ooo and if people saw through his disguise, they would think there was another human and it would just be a big mess. He continued to look through disguises but none really caught his eye.

"Princess, not to be, you know rude or anything, but these disguises are horrible. None of them are good enough to confuse people or cool enough to be something an adventurer would wear." Finn sighed as he took an overview of the disguises again.

PB replied "I'm sorry, Finn. But you need a disguise that will make you look like a simpleton who's just out with me on a walk. Not an adventurer. That would call too much attention to yourself."

Finn sighed. He looked through again and found a Banana Guard costume "I guess, I'll wear this then. I mean it'll just look like you wanted to investigate something and decided to take a Banana Guard to be safe." PB nodded in agreement "That's perfect." Finn quickly put the disguise on over his clothes. He gave her a thumbs up sign as the two left the room to leave the castle.

"Will I be able to take it off when we get there?" Finn whined slightly as they made it to the castle door. "Well, of course, Finn. It's your house after all." PB responded softly.

_ "It is my house isn't it? I haven't even thought of that. Been too distracted…."_ Finn thought as he leisurely side-glanced at PB. He mentally sighed. As PB closed the door behind them, she whispered to Finn "We should test out your disguise on the candy citizens, to make sure its believable." Finn nodded.

As they strolled through the candy streets to the entrance of the Candy Kingdom, other than a few quick hellos to Princess Bubblegum, the candy citizens hadn't really interacted with the pair, as they left Candy Kingdom. "Phew! Well, if you fool them you probably could fool most." PB said as she wiped sweat off her forehead. She motioned for Finn to lead the way and he complied.

.

.

.

Jake woke up beside a sleeping Lady, while his new cornpups sweetly dreamed on, directly below him. He sighed to himself. "_Glad I got here last night, or else I wouldn't have seen the birth of my pups!" _ He quickly went downstairs to make his one and only and their children some breakfast, knowing they would wake soon. He used Mom's manual to make French toast. Sunlight broke through the windows as morning settled in, waking everyone up and bringing the house to life. Jake noticed that his children looked somewhat bigger than the night before. Nevertheless, he set the table, putting each one of his kids custom made bowls in their rightful spaces _"Charlie… T.V. … Viola… Kim Kil Whan… and Jake Jr." _

"Kids come eat!" Jake exclaimed. Just as all of the kids sat in their proper seats, Marceline came through the ceiling "Hey Jake, Lady. Oh hello you cute little puppies."

"Marceline, you can't just barge in Lady's house like that!" Jake said trying to intimidate Marceline. Marceline casually moved over to a picture on a wall and revealed her trademark sign "M", proving that she could randomly appear here if she wanted to. Jake looked down with narrowed eyes and muttered "Why'd you have to be 1000 years old. Jeez."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Jake asked somewhat annoyed.

" Well I came here to talk to you about those two weeks you wanted to wait?" Marceline responded. Jake nodded suspiciously "Yeah….?"

"Well I got bored of waiting. So I'm gonna go over there to spy on them. You don't have to if you don't want to, you got responsibilities here." Marceline said as she motioned to the pups who were chowing down on their dad's awesome French toast. She flew away shortly after that.

Jake looked helplessly at his wife, who knew the reason why no one could see Finn, and asked "Could I go with her? Just for a little while, you know, to make sure she doesn't find anything weird." Lady quickly nodded and told him for 1 hour. He quickly grew/stretched to 25x his actual size and ran, catching up to Marceline within a couple minutes. Marceline casually looked down at the oversized dog, smirking, knowing he would come. She looked back up, as they made their way to Candy Kingdom.

.

.

.

PB and Finn had gone a little ways on their journey when they heard distant voices behind them. PB quickly turned around to see if they had followers but there wasn't any. Finn ventured a little bit back, peeking out of a bush, they had just passed. He spotted Jake and Marceline as they charged to the Candy Kingdom. He whispered to PB "It's Jake and Marceline. They're going to the Candy Kingdom. They might see us. What do we do?"

"We hide behind this bush. And you will have to look out every few seconds to see if they have gone because if I checked, Marceline would recognize me right away." PB answered. They quickly jumped behind the bush, out of view from Marceline and Jake.

As Jake was running, he saw a distant pink flash which was followed by the rustle of a distant bush. He thought "_PB….?"_ He looked up at Marceline to see if she saw it too. Luckily, she was too excited about reaching the Kingdom to notice. Jake mentally sighed. They two slowed down as they entered their destination.

Since Marceline wasn't too crazy about mingling with the candy citizens, she had Jake ask where PB was. All of them said that PB had left for the morning, not knowing where exactly though. Mr. Cupcake, as he flashed his muscles to Marceline, causing her to chuckle, specifically said to ask Peppermint Butler since he was left in charge. So, the two ventured to Princess Bubblegum's humble abode, the castle, in which Peppermint Butler had been standing outside.

"Yo, little PB." Jake greeted

"Hello, Jake. Marceline…" Peppermint Butler started warmly, but grew sour when he saw Marceline.

"Butler." Marceline replied stand-offish. A moment of a mix of anger and awkwardness occurred between the three. Jake broke the silence "Well, we came to ask about PB."

Peppermint Butler answered "Okay, I'll tell you whatever you want Jake. But not in her presence." He looked at Marceline in sheer disgust. Marceline exclaimed "Fine! I'll just wait outside this rinky-dunk Kingdom, for Jake then." She left. Jake pondered on what exactly could have happened between PB and Marceline to make even Peppermint Butler hate her. Then he asked "It doesn't seem like PB and Finn are here. So where did they go?"

"I apologize Jake, but the Princess didn't share these details with me. She just ordered that I watch over the kingdom until her and Sir Finn returned." Peppermint Butler said.

Jake snapped his fingers "Shoot. I'm gonna have to tell Marceline something so she will leave them alone. Thanks anyway Peppermint Butler." He walked away, leaving Candy Kingdom and sitting by Marceline who had been tuning her bass. "So what did the nub say?" Marceline said, not taking her eyes off her bass. "Well he said that Finn and Princess Bubblegum needed to go get some items from another princess so they could continue with the experiment." Jake nervously lied.

"Really, which princess?" Marceline replied slightly curious.

Jake responded "Uhhh, well before I answer that, and this a completely unrelated question but which princess do you least like?"

"Well, I don't really like that purple- lump chick. I don't know her name. She's talks weird and she's gets crazy mad over little things. I think her outbursts are hilarious though" Marceline replied.

"Oh, that's Lumpy-Space Princess. That's actually the princess they went to see. And there's only one way to get to lumpy-space and that's through her so…." Jake stated.

"Oh well. I guess we can just wait another week like you said." Marceline sighed as she packed up her bass. "See ya later Jake." She flew away. When she was far away enough for Jake not to see her, Jake fell to the ground, exhausted. He sighed "This keeping big Finn a secret thing is wearing me out." He trudged back to Lady's house.

.

.

.

PB and Finn had finally made it to Mystery Kingdom. Other than the slight scare of being found by Marceline, they hadn't had any trouble getting there. As soon as they got past the entrance, PB screeched "Oh GLOB! I'm sinking in mud!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about that." Finn guilty answered. PB glared at him but nonetheless followed him until they reached his home. She was amazed by the house's plainness. To her, for people who were so smart, you would expect more extravaganza. But that wasn't the case here.

"Yeah I know, it looks really plain, but you should see the basement. It's way cooler." Finn said as he motioned for her to follow him downstairs. As they reached the bottom step and Finn turned on the lights, Princess Bubblegum was taken aback. The extremely large room was filled with a variety of inventions! All leading to the biggest of them all, which she deduced was the time machine. She followed Finn to it. Finn gently touched his uncle's time machine thinking of how long and hard he and his father must have worked on it. PB's eyes softened. She had never seen Finn so vulnerable. She noticed that as Finn touched it, the fingerprints he left glowed blue. Suddenly, a deep male voice similar to current Finn's was heard and a video emerged from the center of the enormous device. It started small but the soon filled the entirety of the semi-circle of metal that was the time machine.

PB gazed as she saw a fairly well-dressed, handsome man sitting on an armchair come into view. Finn let PB watch the video while he went play with one of his uncle's inventions. He didn't want PB to see him cry again, just in case he did. She continued to watch as the video panned to what looked like Finn's uncle's clone, with his hands wrapped around a gorgeous woman. Her eyes began to brim with tears as she thought of how beautiful and courageous the sacrifice Finn's family had done for Finn truly was.

PB was so enthralled by Finn's family; she hadn't noticed an electrode quickly shoot out from the time machine. Finn immediately recognized it and ran towards her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well we still got Marceline trying to find out what Finn and PB are doing. At least she'll leave them alone for another week though. Speaking of PB and Finn, did Finn save PB from turning into an old lady?! Well if you keep reading, you'll for sure find out.

For you FinnxPB fans out there, you might be on a roller-coaster of your own next chapter. ;) ;)

Until the next,

Spazzy


	6. Burdens

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.**

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I know I told you that I had this planned out already and I did, but with my kind of brain, things always want to pop in and out, go up and down, change all around. So I had to tweak it a bit from my original thought for this chapter because of that. Plus, school started up again for me soo. Anyway, this is the sixth chapter! Coming to an end soon, I'm just not sure HOW soon. And because I made you wait so long for it, this chapter's got extra extra juice, little more than Chapter 2. But that should be no problem for you guys because you guys are AWESOME and I love you all. Just as I promised last chapter, there is FinnxBubblegum rollercoasters in this so hold on to your seat cuz HERE...WE...GOOOOOO!

This is Chapter 6

* * *

Finn awoke to the sweet smell of bubblegum, overwhelming his senses. He opened his eyes to see that his face was only a couple inches from that of an unconscious Princess Bubblegum. He stared at her rosy lips. They were just so close, it was so easy. He took a deep breath and sighed _"….Too easy."_

Realizing how heavy he must be, Finn quickly got up. He ran his fingers through his hair, picked her up and put her in what he guessed was his parents room. The thought of lying next to her, teased at his mind, but instead he went into his baby room, to look at more of his stuff. He took a look at a small mirror, gaging his appearance. _"Guess I missed that electrical projectile just by an inch." _he thought as he touched his still- 19-year-old face. _"Peebles looks pretty okay too….." _He put the mirror down. The moment he had with her unconscious body downstairs, crept back into his mind, begging to be thought about, dealt with. He tried his best to push the thought away, but it swiftly took over, his mind going a blur.

Finn soon found himself back in his parents room, staring at the still sleeping Princess Bubblegum. _"Talk about sleeping beauty." _he thought. He leaned in towards her gorgeous face and his lips quivered as she exhaled deeply, allowing him to literally feel the sweetness of her breath. He had to, even if it were only a peck, it would quench his thirst. As he slowly puckered his lips, readying himself for his secret plant, Princess Bubblegum slowly opened her eyes. She quickly sat up, bumping the two parties' heads and lips together shortly. Both groaned in agony, as Finn shied away to the haven of a near bookcase as PB the same, only she moved to the bookcase on the opposite side of the bed. They stared at each other as both felt the ghost sensation of the other's lips upon their own, knowing that the other felt it too. It seemed as if the room had grown smaller, chokingly so, and the minutes had stretched to days. PB stood in a daze as she watched Finn circle the bed so that he stood in front of her. He stared at her as he slowly reached out to cup her cheek. And with the slightest touch from Finn, PB snapped back to reality.

"Uhh, we should get back to the castle. The candy citizens are probably worried of my whereabouts." PB quickly said as she gazed at the sunset that lied outside the window. She hurriedly left the room, leaving Finn and his hand hanging there, deprived of her warmth. Finn bowed his head slightly, but followed.

.

.

.

The two reached the Candy Kingdom with very few words spoken to each other. As they walked through the candy streets, getting closer and closer to the castle, the awkwardness grew. Finn removed his disguise and returned it to the disguise room, whilst PB went to her lab to write down her understanding of the time machine.

"Wow…." she sighed. She was so surprised, shocked; she was at a loss for thoughts. She slumped into a nearby chair, completely astonished, staring off into space. On the other hand, Finn couldn't stop pacing in his room.

"I'm so stupid, so stupid! Why did I try to kiss her?! What's wrong with me!? This is just gonna be awkward. What am I gonna do? Jake's going to notice, and he'll ask. He'll probably laugh at me for failing so hard. WHY DID I TRY TO KISS HER! WHY GLOB, WHY?" he screamed to the ceiling. He sighed, throwing himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling as the awkward scenes played in his mind over and over again. He squeezed his eyes shut, scolding himself for being so dumb. _"She probably won't talk to me ever again." _he thought as he dozed off.

.

.

.

_"Why do you avoid me? What's your problem with me?" Finn asked angered. He and PB appeared under one of the castle walkways. PB answered "I don't have a problem with you Finn. Why would you think that?"_

_"Oh I don't know I guessed since whenever I tried to get close to you in a romantic way, you pushed me away. Oh I'm sorry, in your world, does that mean you like me? Because in normal people's brains it means you don't." Finn replied getting increasingly annoyed._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you think that I didn't like you." PB responded sadly_

_ "And what about now? Before I guess I could kinda understand because you are 18 and I am 14, but I am a year older than you currently. What's stopping you and me from being together now? What is so wrong with me that makes me undate-able to you, huh?" Finn asked utterly furious._

_"No, it was never like that Finn. That not the reason why I can't date you. There's nothing wrong with you Finn. You're perfect in every way." PB pleaded._

_"OH really then why don't you want to date me?" Finn questioned. PB had trouble answering "Well I…."_

_Suddenly the Cosmic Owl appeared "Hey Phil are you down there?" he said as he peered over the balustrade he had perched himself on. PB looked around confused and quickly responded "I do apologize, Cosmic Owl, but there is no one of the name Phil present under this bridge." The Cosmic Owl replied "Oh okay" and flew away._

_PB looked back at Finn who had his arms crossed "Well?"_

_PB stammered "Uhhh… ummm.. I…" Finn cut her off "You know what? Save it. I'm done with hoping for something that just won't ever be. Goodbye Princess Bubblegum." He walked over to Flame Princess who had popped in out of nowhere "I'm going to be with the person who ever since we met had a thing for me and wasn't afraid to show it." PB began to cry. _

_"No, Finn. WAIT….. Please!" she pleaded with Finn, who had looked pained. Flame Princess quickly said "No, he waited too long for you. You ruined your chance." A burst of flame shrouded the two and as it disappeared, so did Finn and Flame Princess. _

_"Finn, noooooooooooo! Please!"_

.

.

.

PB awoke extremely startled in the lab as Finn's pained face burned her eyelids. "_Oh no…. The Cosmic Owl was there!"_ she thought as remembered the events in the dream. _"Finn…." _she felt a twinge in her chest. _"It would probably be best to avoid any awkward moments with Finn. Those are most sure to lead us into a discussion of what happened yesterday, which will surely bring up the 'relationship talk' I had in my dream." _she decided. At that, Finn abruptly came in, as PB noticed that in her daze, she hadn't locked the lab yesterday.

"Uhhh… Hey Princess." Finn said as he averted his eyes, fumbling with his fingers.

"Hi Finn." she replied quickly, trying her best to hide her uneasiness. Silence became loud and overpowered the room as its two inhabitants couldn't look at each other. Finn broke through "Sooooo, aren't we going to do the cell activity tests?"

PB answered "OH yes! Yes, I completely forgot about that. Thank you for reminding me, Finn. Right this way." She lead him into a back room of the lab where a medium-sized machine attached to a magnifying scope was sitting on the table.

"Uhhh, what is that supposed to do Princess?" Finn asked slightly apprehensive.

"Well all it is going to do is take rapid instant pictures of cells on your arm and then it will comprise those photos into a video of what they are doing at the rate that they are supposed to. This will also have to be done daily but the results should be back by the end of this week." PB responded reassuringly. They soon got started.

.

.

.

Over the next few days, PB did her daily tests and a few others on Finn. Other than that, the two didn't really interact with each other. PB was usually in her lab, acquiring all of what she might need to start preparing an antidote, while Finn mainly walked around the castle or stayed in his room, since he was forbidden to see anyone else until the end of the week. Jake came by a few times to check on Finn, so he wouldn't be lonely, but didn't stay too long because he had to help Lady with their cornpups. On the final day of the week, Princess Bubblegum had gotten the results of the tests and called Finn and Jake into her lab to discuss them.

"Hey Jake, Finn. I haven't really talked to you over the past days. How have you been?" PB asked warmly

"Umm, pretty boring. I haven't been able to do anything fun. Just walking around here or doin it up in my room. Not much. How were the results?" Finn responded dryly. The time the two had not spent with each other, allowed for their relationship to simmer down, back to somewhat normal again, though memories still played in each respective mind.

"Yeah, I want to go out, adventure it up with my homie again. These last few days been horrible." Jake provided.

PB reported sadly "Well it's just as I feared. In the beginning I thought, what I got from the Aura Visualizer was normal, as everyone has a little dark in them, no matter how small it is, which in Finn's case is so tiny, I had to use a magnifier just to be able to see it. But he also had another small black spot which, I didn't think anything of. But as the days went by, I noticed that it was getting bigger. The cell activity tests didn't paint a better picture, in fact they explained why. The growing black dot is not a marking of Finn becoming evil, as I tested for this and it showed he is more morally just than before, it is a mark that Finn's cells are reproducing and dying too quickly, which is depleting all of his energy sources. He has enough stored to last him a few weeks but after those weeks he will deplete all of his sources of energy and will have to be on bed rest to restore them. He'll be like regular Finn, then become vegetable Finn, become regular Finn again…. it will just be a non-stop cycle."

Jake looked gloomily at Finn slightly teary-eyed "A vegetable? My bro is gonna be a vegetable?"

PB shook her head "Not necessarily Jake. I just would have to figure out an antidote/invention from what I mentally gathered on the workings of Finn's uncle's time machine and what I could makeshift into an age defyer here. I should have it done way before he becomes a vegetable."

"Okay, but uhh Princess, would it be okay for Finn to go out and have some fun now? Now that we know what's going on and he has plenty of energy?" Jake innocently asked. Finn looked down, twiddling his fingers but made a slight side glance at PB. He really was getting tired of seeing the same thing everyday.

Princess Bubblegum went into deep thought and said "Normally, I would say no. But with the fact of Finn having plenty stored up, I'd say he can go…."

Finn and Jake simultaneously screamed "YESSSSS!" as they high-fived each other. Finn exclaimed "WHAT TIME IS IT?"

PB interrupted "Now hold on, men! He can go as long as he doesn't stress his system too much. We don't want to use up his weeks' worth of energy until he has one day left now do we?" Finn and Jake shook their heads as they replied unhappily "Nooo."

"Oh don't look so sad guys. I am sure there is fighting or adventures you could do that don't require so much. Finn's pretty hardy too." PB tried to cheer them up

Finn replied feeling somewhat better "I guess. What time is it, Jake?"

Jake exclaimed "ADVENTURE TIME! I'll be extra-excited for the both of us." Finn and Jake quickly left as they went on another exciting search and find of entertainment.

.

.

.

Finn really wanted to see Jake's cornpups, but Jake decided against it because he wanted his kids to see the actual age Finn first. So the two adventurers decided that the best 'toned down' adventure and or fighting was the daily fight with Shark and Science Cat that Finn occupied himself with when Jake was usually out with Lady. Jake called Lady to make sure it was okay with her and when it was, the fight commenced. Shark and Science Cat seemed to have gotten smarter since Finn's disappearance. They were quite a handful but not so much, that Finn and Jake could have a convo while they fought them.

"Soooo, how's PB?" Jake said as he clapped his giant hands around Science Cat, squishing him. Science Cat quickly made an elixir and poured it over the sides of Jake's hands, causing them to turn into dog-eating snake heads. Jake stretched his hands as far away from him as he could and began battling Science Cat again with his feet.

"Lately, I wouldn't ….really… know, she's been trying to find stuff that could help in making an…. antidote for me. Or avoiding me. I can't really tell which is which." Finn shrugged as he made stab and slice attempts at Shark. Each missed as the now more agile Shark, dodged all of them.

"Why would… she… avoid you man?" Jake managed to say as he did his best to escape the death potion that Science Cat had started splashing towards him.

"Well uh… we went to my house…. with my uncle's time machine…" Finn began as he made an effort to slice Shark's arm, he succeeded. Jake paused "I knew I saw you guys…" Science Cat quickly took advantage of Jake's recess and kicked him in the face then poured a potion on him that made Jake turn into a fairy. He laughed at his work.

Jake responded as he blushed furiously "I'll get you…you… patoot."

Finn replied somewhat embarrassed for his fairy friend "Yeeeeaaaah. Anyway…we went there so she… could get an idea… on why I ended up like… I am now." He slashed more of Shark, which was easier now, because Shark had started to lose his steam.

"Yeah, and?" Jake replied as he tried to use his fairy powers against Science Cat but all efforts were futile because the fairy powers did nothing bad.

"Well the same thing happened when me and you were there. A blue light came out of the machine and went right for Bubblegum. I saved her but I also knocked her out so I took her upstairs to what I guessed was my parents room…" Finn finished as he finally sliced Shark's head off. He stuck his sword into the grass and sat down. Jake finally turned back into a dog, so he proceeded to slash Science Cat's head off with his sword hand and sit down by Finn. "I TOLD YOU I'D GET YOU SCIENCE CAT!... Alright, bro, keep goin."

"Well…uhhh… while we were in there," Finn gulped and then sped through "I tried to kiss her while she was resting but then she woke up and we slightly kissed but she didn't say anything about it and now it's just really awkward between us." It took a moment for Jake to understand what Finn said, he said it so fast, but when he did, he said "Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"NO man! Things got awkward… really awkward." Finn said as he scratched his head.

Jake calmly responded "But if you don't talk to her about it, it will still be awkward."

He sang in a country voice "You gotta talk it out, to make it better. Talk it out and eat some cheddar. And if you don't make it better, she will never make you another sweater!"

"Alright man. I'll talk to her when I get back, which…" Finn said as he glanced at Shark's and Science Cat's somewhat headless bodies. Then the two headless, were no longer headless, and ran off into the bushes to prepare for the fight again, tomorrow.

"…is right now. Shark's and Science Cat's heads usually grow back by 5, so I should probably be getting back to Candy Kingdom now." Finn finished as he walked in the direction of Candy Kingdom.

Jake shouted "Alright, Finn. Remember what I told you. Make it better." Suddenly Marceline floated out of a window of the Tree House. "Heeeeyy, Jake."

"Oh hey Marci…. Marci! Where'd you come from?"Jake said surprised. Marceline looked at him slightly annoyed "Really? Do we really have to go over this again? Anyway, what happened to Finn? Why's he all….older?"

Jake explained everything that happened to Finn and the reason why he had to keep her from seeing him up until now. He apologized for lying, protecting his neck out of fear that she might try to suck out his blood. "Jake, relax. It's okay. I kinda knew something was up anyway, because you were acting so crazy. Hmmmm, now that Finn's older, Bonnie is probably completely in love with him now."

"Well I don't know. Finn said that she's been avoiding him. I told him he should talk to her about it." Jake answered casually. Marceline smirked "You want to go see how that 'talk' is going?" Jake nodded eagerly. They decided to hang back for little bit, just to make sure that Finn would get there without seeing them and were off.

.

.

.

Finn walked around the kingdom for a while until he saw PB talking to one of her citizens under a castle walkway. "PB!" he yelled as he fast-walked towards her. He wanted to make haste but he didn't want to look too eager. When he finally got over to her, she pardoned the citizen and warmly greeted him "Hey, Finn."

"I need to talk to you." Finn said sounding a little more urgent then he wanted to. PB quickly replied "What, Finn?". Then she realized. _"Oh, no" _she thought.

" I know what happened at my house was a little weird but we should at least talk about it. You know, to make things clear between us?" Finn pleaded.

"I suppose we should." PB looked down nervously. She knew where this was going to go, and she didn't like it.

"Okay, so you know, what happened there? Why did you just leave?" Finn asked curiously. PB fumbled with her hands a little bit before she answered "I told you. My citizens would have been worried. It was getting late."

Finn quickly replied " … I don't believe that. If that were so then you would have realized that sooner. Even before we left, you would have told them that you might come back late, so then they WOULDN'T worry. What's the real reason?"

PB fumbled some more "That IS the real reason, Finn. What reason would I have to lie to you?" Silence filled the air once again, as Finn thought about her answer. He still wasn't satisfied. He became slightly angry "What is your problem with me? Am I not good enough for you?"

PB became wide-eyed "No its nothing like that!" Finn answered back becoming more angry by the second " Then what is it?! Why is it so hard for you to admit to this?" He gestured between himself and Bubblegum. The two stared at each other, Finn imploringly so. PB felt like he might have been reading her mind, that maybe he could see in her eyes her reason, but after a few moments, instead, he kissed her. Completely surprised, PB froze for a few seconds but soon melted into the kiss as it became increasingly more passionate. Finn begged for entrance to her mouth, which she granted, as the two's tongues fought for dominance. Tears began to fall down PB's face as the kiss came to an end, seeming a lot longer than the 10 seconds it lasted. Finn looked at her inquiringly, as more of her tears fell to the candy sidewalk below. She covered her mouth, and wailed "I'm… I'm sorry…" as she ran to the stairs, up to her room. He stood dumbfounded and he quickly became angry, hitting the nearby wall and storming off to his room.

All the while, Marceline and Jake had been standing outside the kingdom, heads right above the wall, watching the whole scene. Marceline turned towards Jake "You see, I told you something was going on." Jake stood agape, in total disbelief. He pondered "Why'd she run away?"

"Because Bonnie is a weirdo. I don't know and I don't care. All I know is that I was right and you were wrong. Hahaha." Marceline teased.

Jake replied "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You win big woop."

Finn started pacing in his room once again "What is her deal?! I know she enjoyed that. If she didn't she would have pushed me away right away. What could be her damage?" he yelled as he angrily ran his fingers through his hair. He tried to sit down, but he was to riled up to do so. He paced some more. After about 15 minutes, he decided he was going to find out what was going on. He went straight to her room but he knocked lower on the door so then she wouldn't think it was him. She muttered "Its open, Peppermint Butler." He slid in and walked over to her bedside. She laid on the bed, her face turned away from him. She whispered "It's nothing to be too worried about Peppermint Butler. I just found out some horrible news about Zanoits and it just makes me upset. That's all."

"Like he'd believe that." Finn alleged. Startled, PB quickly rose to face Finn "Wha..What are you doing here?"

" I know you feel the same way about me Peebles, if you didn't you wouldn't have kissed me back. I came to find out what's wrong. Why you keep pushing me away, why there can't be an us." Finn asked affectionately.

"You wouldn't understand." PB shook her head sadly. Finn took her hand and sat on the bed next to her. "You could at least give me the chance to try…"

PB went ballistic "That's the thing! I gave my last boyfriend the chance to try but it ended, blowing up in my face. Finn, you know this better than anyone, I am the sole ruler of this Kingdom! I am not like LSP or like Flame Princess or all the other princesses who have their parents to run things for them! I have to take care of EVERYTHING BY MYSELF. And to be able to do that, I can't have distractions, such as a relationship. On top of this, I can't be a great girlfriend if I am the only ruler of Candy Kingdom. I learned this when I dated Mr. Creampuff. The responsibilities of being a ruler and a girlfriend are too much to handle simultaneously. And if I have to choose between something I want and the well-being of my citizens, then I will sacrifice and choose my citizens. I didn't want to put myself in that position ever again, so I decided whenever I was faced with the possibility, to push it away as best I could. I didn't want you to have to go through what Mr. Creampuff did either. All it did was break his heart, and I would never want to do that…." She was cut off as Finn kissed her… again.

When he broke it, he rested his forehead against hers "You try so hard to keep everyone else safe and happy that you forget about yourself. And you've been doing it by yourself for so long, that you think no one can help you. I can Peebles. I can help; you don't have to do everything by yourself. We could share the wait of taking care of this kingdom... together."

"Really?" PB asked innocently. Finn nodded. He gave her gentle kisses as she exhaled deeply. "Really." He replied as he did the same. Words were at a loss, as the situation increased in intensity. Clothes had been abandoned as each were allowed to truly marvel at the other for all they were worth. As they laid beside each other on the bed, Finn said as he caressed her hair "I'm going to give you, what you deserve, for being such an awesome ruler, doing all of it by yourself, for such a long time.

Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

.

.

.

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

* * *

**A/N:** OHHHHH! Got some FinnxBubblegum fluff in there! I would call it fluff mainly because I can't think of anything else it would be. But it was sure in there. But will they end up together? Sure, they are doing things persay now, but that does not mean they will be together in the end. Keep that in mind guys. Now I know this chapter was looooonnnng, but I had to make up for not posting in a while.

DID YOU LIKE THE ROLLERCOASTER?! Was it even a rollercoaster? Please tell me.

Marceline was right! I mean what do you expect from a person whose 1000 years old? To be wrong?! I don't think so. And Jake! Sweet, lovable Jake. He gives such good advice, at least when he's NOT Jay T. Doggzone. haha

Hmmm, the only hint I shall give you about next chapter is that Ice King shall make an appearance. He'll light this story up in the humor department, at least I hope so.

Until the next, yours truly,

Spazzaye


	7. Simon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time**

HEY YOU GUYSSS! I am SOOOOO sorry for making you wait so long! I've had tests that I needed to study. Young readers take this as a note! College is no joke, they make you do exams with in three weeks of going to class. ANYWAY, here is chapter 7! FictionLover12 made a great suggestion of putting LSP in here. Funny thing is I was thinking of putting her in this one anyway! You guys must be reading my mind or something! I hope you don't already know what the end will be.

"Here's a fortune cookie... open it"

"You see what the note says? No? Give it to me."

"It says 'A crazy surprise is in your near future.'"

What could it be? Well read on and you'll find out

This is Chapter 7

* * *

Princess Bubblegum awoke and stretched as bright sun rays broke through her pink curtains. She glanced over at the bedside clock which glowed a green 10:00 am. Surprised at how late she'd slept, she looked around slightly panicked. Her and Finn's clothes had messily arrayed her floor. She then smiled to herself and leisurely gazed at Finn, who still slumbered peacefully beside her. Temptation teased at her mind, as she thought of cuddling up into Finn and laying with him for a few more hours but she resisted. Peppermint Butler would come in to check and make sure she was okay soon. Shee couldn't risk him seeing her and Finn in this state. At that, she quickly got up, took a hurried shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She gently woke up Finn

"Fiiiiiinn… wake up. Wake up Finn." He groggily arose. He stared blankly at PB, until his eyes finally focused and he realized it was her. "Oh, hey Princess" he sleepily smiled. At the sight of his smile, PB was overcome with childish glee, unable to control herself; she pecked his lips abruptly and couldn't help but goofily smiling afterwards.

"Finn, I know you just woke up, but I will need you to depart to your room now. I will explain later in the lab, if you wouldn't mind meeting me there in a half hour." PB said after a few moments.

Finn absently scratched his head "Of course I wouldn't mind, Peebles." He quickly put on his shorts. PB happily nodded as she followed Finn to her bedroom's door. Letting him out into the hall, PB gazed at him contentedly, and he her. She looked to the left and right in the hall, stepped out of her door frame and hugged Finn with all she could. He returned the embrace and as they released a short kiss was shared. Finn began walking away as he pointed at her and said "I'll see YOU in a little bit."

PB smiled and nodded as she ventured back into her room. She ravaged through her closet looking for the best outfit she could wear. "I don't wanna be too dressed up, that would just be a waste." She said as she held a sparkly dress in front of her. She put it back. She took a look at her just hanging out outfits. She decided to wear her yellow Lady Rainicorn shirt with her white shorts and red sandals. As she began to walk out of her closet, she heard a loud crash….

"Hi"

.

.

.

Though Finn had been walking back to his room, he felt he had been floating. _"I finally got her." _He smiled to himself as he entered his room. He went into his bathroom and stared at his reflection. He laughed happily knowing that the smile was just the tip of the iceberg of what he had felt at that moment. He hopped in the shower. Calmed by the hot water and steam, he felt as if he could stay in there forever, but then he heard a loud thud from upstairs. _"Peebles's room...!" _he thought as he turned off the water. He listened for voices. They were somewhat muffled but he could still understand what was said. He knew one was Princess Bubblegum.

"What is your purpose for coming here?" PB questioned angrily.

"You know exactly my purpose for coming here, Candyface. Come now, don't be so difficult." another voice sweetly stated as a slight shuffle of feet followed. Whoever it was must have moved closer to Peebles, Finn thought.

"No. Stay back, I am pretty adept at hand-to-hand combat and I am not in the slightest afraid to use it against you." PB warned.

The other voice scoffed " Oh really?! Well what if I do this? OR THIS?!"

"AHH!" PB yowled. Finn had heard enough, he quickly put on his clothes and ran up to the floor above him. As he burst through the door, he had the displeasure of seeing the back of a hunched over man in a blue tunic with an ice-cuffed PB wrapped in his arms flying away. PB looked back at Finn and screamed "FINNNNNNN!"

Ice King laughed gleefully "Ha I already made sure he wasn't here. I swung by Finn and Jake's house before I got here and Jake told me, Finn was out fighting a monster, probably won't be back for a week. NOW WE CAN FINALLY GET MARRY, ISN'T THAT EXCITING!"

"NOOOO! FINNN!" PB pleaded. Finn's face hardened and he curtly nodded.

"Hahaha, he can't hear you. Now quit your screaming, sweetie. We're going to OUR home". Finn continued to watch until he could no longer see them. Then he rushed over to the Tree House. Jake greeted him "Hey man,…. wait why do you look so angry? Why are you all sweaty?" It took Finn a couple of seconds to catch his breath "Ice...King….P..P..PB."

"What?" Jake said confused.

Finn swallowed and took a deep breath "Ice King kidnapped Bubblegum…. again"

"Aww, c'mon man, you know he does that on a weekly basis. Nothing to get bent out of shape about." Jake said coolly. Finn shook his head "No. It's different now."

Jake raised an eyebrow "What makes it different?" Finn nervously replied "Uhh…..just…ummmm...Stuff"

"What kind of stuff?" Jake asked again. "just stuff that changes other stuff." Finn replied, not willing to elaborate what he meant. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course, dude." Jake sighed, letting the previous subject drop. They packed up all they would need and headed off to the Ice Kingdom.

.

.

.

They slowed down as they grew closer to Ice King's lair. Finn attached suction cups to his hands and feet and began scaling the ice mountain. He reached Ice King's window and peered inside. Ice King had kidnapped more princesses than just Bubblegum. Finn saw Slime Princess, Turtle Princess, Lumpy-Space Princess, Wildberry Princess and Engagement Ring Princess all in cages. Ice King started talking

"I thought it would be nice to have a little engagement/housewarming party of our new home together, sweetie, so I brought some of your friends to celebrate with us. Wasn't that nice of me? I'm already spoiling you see, and we aren't even married yet." he said sweetly. Finn grimaced. PB remained silent as Ice King put her down. She looked around apologetically at her friends, knowing that even if she didn't put them in those cages, it was partly her fault they were in them. As both Ice King and PB stared at the room, the two in completely different mixes of feelings, awkwardness grew. Ice King quickly said " I will go put some music on and get out some snacks and more fun things. Don't miss me too much, darling." He shuffled over to his back room. Finn took this moment to creep into the room, trying his best to remain unseen by everyone except Princess Bubblegum. PB saw him but quickly looked away so she wouldn't draw any attention to him. She asked LSP "How long have you guys been here?"

"GUUUUURRRRRRRLLLL, Ice King just came up into my lumpin camp, and just like kidnapped me, like it was NOBODY'S BUSINESS. Surprised the lumps off me. Happened like a week ago." PB nodded sadly and turned to Slime Princess "Has he been hospitable to you?"

"As hospitable as he usually is when he kidnaps us. If we do or say anything that he doesn't like or want, he threatens us with his ice powers. " Slime Princess answered. PB closed her eyes, somewhat guilty, and said "I'm so sorry you guys. He's doing this because of me."

All of the caged princesses simultaneously replied "No, it's not"

Wildberry Princess followed "It's not your fault he kidnapped us. You're the reason he did, but it's not your fault your made like that." The other princesses nodded in agreement. PB felt so relieved that they weren't mad at her, she felt her eyes brimming with tears but she held them back. _"No time for being sensitive. You gotta help get your friends out those cages."_ PB thought to herself. Just then Finn jumped out from a pile of junk on the floor. All the princesses screamed except for PB. LSP shrieked "WHO IS THAT? He's lumpin hot!" PB tried to calm them down "Ladies, Ladies. It's okay. This is just Fi…" she paused as Finn shook his head. She became confused but continued "Anyway, he's going to help me get you guys out. We have to do this quickly, because Ice King will be out any moment." The other princesses went silent as Finn broke PB out of her cuffs and the two unlocked all of their cages. PB lead them all out to Jake who had stretch into a tall raft like structure so he could carry them all. Finn stayed back, so then Ice King could have a talk with his fists. Ice King came out with a variety of things "Sorry for long wait princesses, I was trying to find to find more fun stuff but I…."

As he noticed Finn, he dropped everything he carried in his arms. He knew that face. He was brought back to a place in his mind that he hadn't been in a while. A suited man had greeted him warmly " Hello Simon. How have you been?"

Another vision showed him being in this suited man's basement full of inventions. "Wow these are very universal inventions Arlen. Many people could use these."

"Yeah but this is going to be my bread and butter Simon. The time machine. As soon as it's done, this city will be able to reach marvelous lengths." Arlen said as wiped sweat off of his forehead. He had been working on his biggest invention for a few hours now. "You really think it's going to work? What if it ends up being a portal system to another dimension?" Simon questioned. "Well if it is, then I will look for a time dimension and connect it to this time machine to enable this machine to view different times. Don't worry, my dear friend, it will work. I will find a way." Arlen reassured. "Well, to change the subject, how are your brother and his wife? Due date for Finn's arrival is coming up pretty close." Simon asked out curiousity. "Oh, yes, I am going to be an uncle fairly soon. They are doing well. Fionna especially." _"Its amazing how much I used to be in love with Fionna. But as soon as I saw Betty, and she made me forget all about Fionna." _Simon thought, then he said "That's really good." More memories flew by. Ice King was brought back to the present. Finn was staring at him while he was in his daze. Ice King snapped back, as he noticed all of his captured princesses were gone "WHERE ARE ALL MY PRINCESSES? WHO ARE YOU?"

Finn replied as he ran towards him "YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" He kicked him in the gut, then uppercutted his chin. As Ice King flew backwards, he hit the wall; slumping against it, knocking off his crown. Finn crouched down, yanking a fistful of Ice King's hair, bringing up his face to make him look at Finn. Ice King tried his best break free from the familiar fiery blue eyes of the young human, but his efforts were futile. Finn growled " If you ever try to kidnap Princess Bubblegum again, you'll be in much more of a situation than just a jacked up stomach, sore chin and a lump on the cranium." Finn let go of Ice King's head roughly as he then walked over to and jumped out of the window, onto raft Jake, leaving Ice King in a daze until he succumbed to his head injury, falling unconscious.

.

.

.

Finn and PB returned to the Candy Kingdom after safely returning all of the respective princesses to their homes which was a little hard with LSP.

"NOOOOO, I want the hawt hawt guy, to check out my lumps! You see these lumps, hawt guy?!" LSP hollered as she posed to Finn differently every few seconds. Finn looked away, slightly embarrassed and squeamish. "You want these lumps, don't you? Don't deny it. I'm smokin. We should like go back to my camp and hang. Right, hawt guy?" LSP eagerly asked.

"Oh no, LSP, 'hawt guy' here has to continue helping me with an experiment we have been conducting." PB said trying her best to save Finn. LSP replied angrily "UH, PB, you can't trick me, you just want him all to yourself." PB blushed furiously "Ahh, noooooooo."

LSP uncaringly said "Whatever. Hawt guy probably would want to come hang out with me at my camp instead of doing stupid science. Right, hawt guy?" Finn replied slightly uneasy "Actually, Princess Bubblegum and I should finish the experiment. Maybe another time?"

LSP whines "AWWWWWWWW!...Okay hawt guy, next time. I wait for you as long as you need me to." She floated into the woods, back to her camp.

Jake went back to Lady's, knowing that after what he and Marceline saw yesterday, Finn and PB should be alone. Finn sighed as he and PB sauntered back into the castle. "I'm gonna go rest for little while. Beating up Ice King took a lot out of me." He trudged up to his room, exhaustively opening the door and passing out on the bed. PB followed him, very concerned "How far did you take it, Finn? What did you do to him?"

"All I did was power kick him in the stomach and uppercut his face. He hit the wall and then I grabbed his hair, told him to leave you alone and left." Finn replied as he sat up. PB started to think "_That isn't too much strenuous activity. He shouldn't be tired at all, not even a little bit. But wait…" _

"Finn, how angry were you?" PB asked.

"Well, uhhh, I don't know, really angry." Finn scratched his head.

"On a scale of 1-100?" PB said as she took a seat next to him on the bed.

Finn replied quickly "95."

PB sighed "95."

"Is something wrong with that?" Finn questioned sheepishly

PB stammered "Well… yes. Something is very wrong with that." Finn fell silent, letting his head slightly bow. PB noticed and quickly replied " No, no, no. Its not that I don't appreciate you being concerned for my safety, but you endangered yours. I should have told you this when I told you, you can't be involved with physically strenuous activity. You also can't be involved with too emotionally negative strenuous activity. The brain is a crazy muscle, Finn. When you get emotional negatively, the brain sends out messages to your body that fires up your systems to send out a chemical called cortisol and this makes you use some of your energy sources. How much cortisol is release depends on the intensity of the emotion. If the emotion your feeling is really intense, you will produce a lot of cortisol, meaning you'll burn up some of your energy. If its not too bad, then you won't produce a lot. You burned some of your resources, a little too much." She stroked his face. "You should be fine by tomorrow. Just try to keep you bad emotions leveled so it doesn't happen again."

She pecked his cheek, nestling her head on to his shoulder in an effort to make him feel better. Finn wrapped his arms around her and then pulled her down with him to lie on the bed. The couple remained in that position, so comfortable, neither wanting to leave, they soon fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like it? Ice King, Finn. SHAMOWZOW! And Finn bein all protective of Princess Bubblegum, soooo sweet. Had to put in that little hero saves fair maiden maneuver in there. Its classic of a story and the dynamic that is Finn and PB's. LSP lol... just lol.

The end is coming up soon! But I'm writing a sequel so don't you worry.

No hints for next chapter! Not that I don't have any, but I would like you guys to guess! Who will make an appearance? What history will be revealed? Who does that history involve?

I know you guys are mad at me for not updating sooner, so for this next chapter, I will try my best to have up here in 10 days, but no promises.

Until the next,

Spazzy


	8. ASA

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time**

HOLA CONSUELAS! I know I'm about a day late. I apologize especially to Roberto who was unhappy with last chapter being so late. And also another sorry to you guys because there are no Fubblegum moments, at least not directly. Parallels of it are in this chapter. There will be a lot in the next chapter though. I LOVE your guys' reviews makes me feel all good inside. I think you guys will like this chapter.

This is Chapter 8.

* * *

Ice King awoke in the school hallway of Douglas Wair High. "Where'd Ice Kingdom go? Where am I?" he said as looked around in awe. A locker door directly beside him slammed shut, revealing a handsome, tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed teen, who was smiling at him. "Partied too hard over this weekend, didn't you, Simon?" Arlen Mertens laughed. Ice King frowned at first but gradually loosened up, smiling and eventually laughing along with Arlen. Ice King quickly opened up his locker, and wondered how he knew the combination. He gaged his appearance in the small pocket mirror he oddly remembered he kept inside his locker. He no longer had a big shaggy white beard or long shaggy white hair. Nor was his skin its normal shade of paled blue. He had been morphed back into Simon Petrikov, a name he hadn't associated with himself for at least a millennium. He stared at himself, very surprised. Arlen became slightly concerned. "Simon, are you okay? DID you party too hard over this weekend? If you did, you should go home and rest. I don't think any of our teachers would be upset, we already finished the homework they assigned for the next month."

Simon began to panic _"What do I say?! What do I say?! I don't even… uhhh… umm… gosh,, if only…." _

Arlen gazed at his best friend curiously "….Simon?" Ice King snapped himself back to Arlen's attention "Oh sorry, Arlen, I..I…I was just thinking."

"Thinking about that special fillie of yours again, huh?" Arlen teased

At the mention of her name, Simon blushed bright red "No….".

Faint footsteps of someone who had begun walking down the hall had been heard but were for the most part ignored as Simon and Arlen conversed about other things. As he noticed who the person was, all Simon could do was stare at the glorious beauty, that was Fiona Heartley. Her thick magnificient hair had been loosely braided into a lone braid that had reached her lower back. She donned a green sundress, white camisole and light brown wedges. On anyone else, Simon would have said it was a great simple look, but on Fiona, it was comparable to an outfit on the red carpet. The closer she got to the two teens, the more Simon would sweat. "Hey Arlen, Simon. What are you guys doing here so early?" she asked innocently. Simon stammered "Uhh, we're… jjust uhh, hanging. Being cool, chill." He leaned against his locker, placing his hands under his arms to hide the huge sweat stains he knew were forming. "What are you doing here so early?"

Fiona sighed "Oh well as you very well know, I am student body president, so I kind of have to be. Really wish I wasn't though. Too much pressure, important "smart people" decisions. I don't even know why I took the position. Compared to what you guys and Arthur could do, I've done diddly. Why didn't one of you try to run?"

"Oh well I think they are OTHER reasons why they picked you as president" said Arthur Mertens who slyly came around the corner, standing beside Arlen. He keenly eyed Fiona "I mean you gotta admit, your nothing to sneeze at." He grinned warmly as Fiona giggled, blushing lightly. He continued " And, though, we have the 'smarts' to be able to rule this school, let's be honest, compared to you, we'd probably look like a bunch of unkempt monkeys up there. Simon especially." He cocked his head towards Simon with sly smile gracing his features. Fiona let out a loud laugh as Simon gave Arthur a light dig in the arm.

"You guys crack me up!" She had been doubled over, holding her stomach as it hurt from her laughing. She looked at her watch and when she saw the time she quickly composed herself "Oh gosh. I have to be at a student council meeting in five minutes, and conveniently, it's all the way on the other side of school. I'll catch up with you guys later." She waved goodbye and hurriedly walked away.

"What was that about Arthur?" Arlen asked when he felt Fiona was out of ear shot.

Arthur replied confused "What was what?"

"You were flirting with her, my good man." Arlen answered somewhat suspicious. Simon remained quiet, as he made that observation too. The fact that it was so easy for Arthur to talk to her compared to him, burned him inside.

"All I was doing was having a nice conversation with a girl, and you guys just jump to the conclusion that I'm into her? Guess I can't just go around being hospitable to anyone with you guys around then…" Arthur snapped.

Arlen threw his hands up "Aye, aye, aye! I was just saying, no need to get all defensive. I saw the way you were looking at her and if I were going eye someone like you did, I'd want to make her my world. And since your my brother, my identical twin brother, I figured it was the same." He narrowed his eyes as he decreased the distance between him and his brother. Arthur did the same. Simon helplessly watched as the two siblings had another of their famous stare downs. "You like her don't you?" Arlen sneered at Arthur. "I was NICE to her, I don't believe that is usually associated with being in love with someone." Arthur sneered back. Arlen smiled slyly "Oh ho ho, it can if it's between a lady and a man. And, I'm sorry, I don't believe I ever said you were in love with her." Arthur blinked rapidly and realized what he had said.

"So you DO like her! In fact, you're IN LOVE with her!" Arthur shouted, flailing his arms around. Arthur grabbed his hands "HEEY! Tell the whole school why don't ya? While you're at it tell the whole friggin world?" Arthur's face had reddened due to both embarrassment and anger. Simon remained silent. He felt extremely uncomfortable _"He's in love with her? How is it so easy for him to talk her? I can't compete with that." _ He became somewhat depressed, feeling that he would lose Fiona to Arthur but tried to keep the feeling off his face. Arthur and Arlen were too into their argument to notice. More students had shown up. A shoulder-length bob of hair peeped around the corner "Hey, what's all the hullabooloo?"

All three teens turned in the voice's direction "Oh hey Betty."

Arlen replied "There's not really a hullabooloo. It's a revealed-and be angry that you got found out." He shot a dirty look at Arthur.

Arthur sneered "Yeah well, it wasn't your business anyway."

"How are you doing, Simon?" Betty asked as she gazed upon him. Simon felt a tad awkward being the subject of her lustrous eyes but he answered "Oh I'm fine. I mean, you can't really do anything when these two argue. Once they start fighting, not really anyone can break it up except themselves. They're twin brothers after all."

"Yeah, well I saw that you were looking a little down, and was just seeing if something was wrong." Betty responded gently.

"Oh yeah…" Simon side-glanced at his twin friends cautiously who just stared back at him. He absent-mindedly grabbed his glasses "It's nothing." He signed Betty with his eyes, that they would talk about it more later. Betty nodded "Well don't you think we should all to class? It's going to start in ten minutes you know?" All three guys exclaimed "WHAT?" Then the group hurried off to class.

.

.

.

After all their classes were over for the day, Simon and Betty parted from the twin brothers to go hang out at their childhood tree house. It surprisingly still held both their weights even though each respective person gained more than 6 inches in height and 60 pounds in weight. Simon had admit that though he was really close to Arthur and Arlen, Arlen especially, there was an added element to his and Betty's friendship that he could not name. He could come and talk to her about anything, no matter how small and she would understand. She was refreshingly non-judgmental even when whatever he did he thought was completely stupid.

Betty hopped on the tree house windowsill "So why were you looking sad earlier? I know it couldn't have been because the twin As were fighting."

"Oh yeah, well it wasn't there fighting. I'm use to that. It was what they were fighting about." He replied as he took a sip of lemonade that Betty had made for him. She knew him so well.

"What were they fighting about then?" Betty inquired.

Simon hesitantly answered " It was over Fiona. Apparently, Arthur is in love with her."

"Oh and you like her too. That must have been hard." Betty sighed sadly. A flicker of pain had shown in her eyes that Simon noticed but he thought it as nothing "Yeah and for him it seemed like it was easy. He made her laugh and complimented her, I can't compare. I was able to talk to her a little bit, it wasn't too bad but not as good as Arthur." He sighed and sat beside Betty on the windowsill. He took another sip of his lemonade while silence filled the room. He broke it "Sooo, what about that guy that you like? Has he noticed yet? Have you been able to make a move?"

Betty sighed "Not yet. He's too focused on another to notice me."

"I don't know Betty, this guy sounds pretty stupid to me. Are you sure you like him?" Simon said trying to keep his already brewing mix of anger down.

Betty smiled "Oh no he's very smart. Probably the smartest guy in school and that includes Arlen and Arthur."

Simon chuckled "Oh so I guess I'm not included in the smart people group, huh?" Betty laughed "YOU,". She moved a little closer to Simon, taking his glass of lemonade and setting it aside. She brought her face closer to Simon's. She gazed at him with her big eyes, making him feel uncomfortable, again. "…are the smartest person I know." Simon felt a wave of heat overcome him, he gulped and pulled at his collar "R-rreally?"

"Mmhmm. And you know what?" Betty said as turned to put the lemonade glass on the floor. "What?" Simon shakily answered, following his lemonade's glass trajectory of placement. At that Betty quickly turned back and kissed Simon gently but passionately. Simon, completely taken by surprise, sat there, and gradually found it within himself that he had liked her too, so he kissed back. After the kiss broke, the two blushed furiously. Betty avoided Simon's eyes. "Sooo, it was me all along then?" he said as he looked at the floor. Betty nodded. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because of your feelings for Fiona." Betty replied

_" Oh. She put up with it for so long, too." _Simon thought. "I'm sorry, Betty."

"It's okay. I won't lie, it did hurt a little to hear about how much you like Fiona…" Simon remembered the flicker of pain he saw in her eyes. "But it's not like I cried over it. You couldn't have known anyway, I did my best to hide it." He scooped her up in his arms and said " Well you don't have to anymore."

.

.

.

As life went on, Simon and Betty's relationship grew stronger, Fiona and Arthur had started a relationship and Arlen as always, had a string of broken hearts behind him. The quintet had finished high school and went on to college. Arthur asked Fiona to marry him which she undoubtedly accepted. The wedding had been magical. Betty caught the ritual bouquet of flowers that Fiona had thrown over her head. Later that night, Simon asked Betty to marry him which she also accepted. They decided to remain engaged until they were out of college and had good enough jobs. After a few years, Simon got a Ph.D. in Historical Science while Betty got one in Mathematics.

Simon had acquired a prestigious job working with world-renowned historians because of his degree but Simon's job required travelling, so he and Betty rarely were able to see Arthur, Arlen and Fiona anymore. Over there occasional visits, many things had changed. On the first visit, it was their pleasure to find out that Fiona was pregnant with a baby boy that they were going to name Finn. On their second visit, Fiona had still not had the boy yet but it was too be soon. Sadly, they had not been able to make another trip until 1 month after Finn was born. Finn was a joyful child. Not shy with Simon or Betty in the least though this was the first time he would associate with them. It was like he could sense their good hearts. Unfortunately, that was the last time that Simon and Betty saw Finn, as Simon's job required that he stay North after finding the Enchiridion and jewel encrusted crown. Arthur and Fiona made sure that Simon and Betty could have a little momento of everyone when they missed the little family so they took photos of everyone and sent them to Betty and Simon. Simon often took the picture of Finn sleeping to admire the child's features which were such a likeness to his father and uncle. He often smiled as he remembered all the fun times he had with Arthur and Arlen, knowing that without them, he wouldn't know where he'd be.

Ice King woke up with the picture of sleeping Finn plastered into his eyelids. _"Finn!" _

Then he remembered what had occurred just before he fell unconscious, cautiously touching the lump on his head._ "Those eyes, that hair, the body structure, I'd know them anywhere. But he couldn't be Arlen or Arthur, those two are long gone. It must be Finn. But how?"_ he asked himself. He pulled himself up from the floor, fixed his clothing and walked to his Past room, with determination burning behind his eyes. "No more shenanigans. Time to remember who you are Ice…I mean, Simon."

* * *

**A/N:** So hey did you like the background? I know this is more about Arlen, Arthur, Simon and their girls but I wanted you guys to see that their is a deeper side to Finn and Ice King's relationship, even if Finn has no idea about it and Ice King has forgotten. It will be seen somewhat heavily (not TOO much) in the sequel to this and I didn't want to just spring this on you guys in that. It's gotta be gradual. And because I touched on Simon's relationship with Finn's uncle in last chapter, I wanted to you guys to see how close they really were.

Anyway, I hope this didn't bore you too much. If it did, next chapter will be better as it will have Fubblegum, and some drama bombs. SO BE READY TO FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE! lol.

Until next,

Spazzaye


	9. Peebles and Finn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time**

Hey GUYSS! I got through all of my midterms and started Spring Break this week! WOOOHOOO! Anyway, as promised this chapter has tons of Fubblegum moments in it and a little embarassment having to do with a certain minor character . In fact the only other main character in this chapter that has any lines is Marceline. SO ENJOY THE FUBBLEGUM SWEETNESS!

RXR please, por favor, sil vous plait and any other way someone could say please.

This is Chapter 9.

* * *

Over the next few days, PB worked hard on the age defyer. She and Finn would often go out together to find "junk" leftover from the Mushroom War so many years ago, that could be used to construct the machine. They also wanted to have just PB and Finn time, since the candy citizens had been a bit over zealous when they found out about Finn.

"_NO WAY THAT'S FINN?!" said Milk Dud._

" _YOU LOOK CRAZY SWEET MAN!"l exclaimed Mr. Cupcake_

_All candy citizens began to surround Finn. He became unsure what to do. They started to close in on him. PB crawled through and jumped in to save Finn. "Citizens, Citizens! Big Finn needs to go rest now. He can't be exasperating himself with talking to all of you." _

_PB escorted Finn back to the castle and quickly closed the door to the already following candy crowd."Maybe revealing you to the candy citizens wasn't such a good idea." PB said apologetically as she held the doors closed. She knew that there were some sneaky citizens who would try to get in the door. Finn joined._

_Finn raised his eyebrows knowingly "You think?"_

"_I forgot how over excitable they can be." PB replied questioning why she made them like that. _

_After holding the door for another ten minutes, the two released and Finn wrapped his arm around PB's waist "Don't worry too much. They're lovable little guys." He kissed her forehead._

_She sighed and then hugged him tightly "Thank you, Finn." _

The two lovebirds walked hand in hand, Finn occasionally having to carry PB to ensure her clothes didn't get ruined. They ventured to the River of Junk because PB thought there could be some viable objects there that she could use. The two sat down and began grabbing bags and ripping them open to investigate their contents. After going through two, PB grabbed another bag from the river which uncovered Gary, the Mermaid Queen. She jumped back and shrieked "UGHH! What IS that? It's…It's" Finn came over to get a look and finished her sentence, revolted "Gross."

Gary rose out of the River of Junk and screamed "Gross?! You're the one walking around with a pink blob of disgusting sweetness! Now that's gross. I know you want all of this! You want to mate with me, I can tell by the lust in your eyes! Don't worry, you'll get a round. But ONLY one, can't be too stingy with my beauty. There's too many that want some" She made various gestures towards her lower region and posed seductively.

"Man, lady you nasty. The only reason why there would be lust in my eyes is BECAUSE Bubblegum's here" Finn replied angrily. "Finn…" PB said as she caressed his arm "remember?"

"Oh… right. I'm sorry." Finn said shaking his head, remembering his and PB's talk about energy reserves. He walked back to the bags of garbarge, to resume what he was doing previously.

PB approached Gary, who still floated in the air, following Finn intently with her eyes. "Gary, the Mermaid Queen!"

"WHAT, BLOB?!" snarled Gary as she turned towards her. PB winced at her new nickname but calmly stated "We apologize for disturbing your slumber and our 'vile' words in reference to your appearance, but I am making an invention which is in need of old realm mechanical items that I thought we might find in this river."

"I could care less if you were sorry about anything. But I'm going to make him sorry for ever putting a wretched sugar confection ahead of me!" Gary lunged at Finn, landing on top of him "Now you'll see why that was a mistake!" She sliced open his shirt. "Gross! GET OFF OF ME!" Finn hollered.

PB became enraged as she ran towards the two who were rolling around as Finn's effort to push Gary away. PB snatched Finn's sword which he had brought just in case and pointed it at Gary. She growled, her voice dripping in malice and a face to match "You better get the dingle off of him, or I'll slice you so many times, your Hatchlings will eat you for lunch."

"Ahhhh… so sweet little thing's got a bit of fight in her, huh? You're bluffing." Gary said as she continued pawing Finn's clothes. With no hesitation, PB swiftly separated Gary and her left hand from each other with one swipe. Gary hastily floated away from Finn as she stared in horror at her severed arm. "You weren't bluffing?! You…you…"

"…I deserve some respect, Gary! Now, leave before I make do with the other…" PB warned as she returned to her normal refined, poised self. Gary, though still in shock, heard and hurriedly flew away. Finn hesitantly got up, brushing himself off slowly as he stared at PB. She was looking in the direction Gary flew off to ensure she wouldn't come back. Finn was completely caught off guard by her scary side "_She looked even angrier than when I accidently threw that bottle in her room." _ When PB could no longer see Gary, she turned to Finn and smiled at him "Let's go Finn."

"What was that?" Finn said somewhat wary as PB approached him.

"What was what?" PB asked confused

Finn replied "That whole maliciousness thing you had going on over there. I've never seen you THAT mad."

"I didn't think I could ever get that mad either. I'm not even good enough with a sword to cut someone's arm off …" PB said "But when I saw her trying to advantage of you like that, I just lost it. Hmmm… I guess when it comes to protecting you, it brings the best and the worst out of me…"

"I'm sorry that I got carried away, we can leave now if you want." PB said quietly

"But we didn't find anything." Finn replied.

"Well I did." PB replied happily. She picked up a medium-sized flattened silver circle and showed Finn "This."

Finn questioned "What is that?"

"It's called an Alternator and it makes a charging current and converts a-current to d-current using carbon diodes." She replied informatively

"Well, how does that work in the age defyer then?" Finn said doubtful.

PB tried to think of a simple way to explain it but no matter what she thought of it would still be too complicated for Finn. "Uhhh, it's too complicated to explain. All I can say is that it will prevent it from burning out." Finn said "Alright then, you want to head back to the castle?"

PB shook her head "No way. If we go back now, they won't leave you alone all day. I want to spend as much time as I can with you." Finn was flattered "Aww, alright. What should we do then?" PB started thinking and then suggested "I know! We should have a picnic!"

"Yeah that's a great idea Peebles! The Tree House is really close by here too, so we just go there, grab some food stuff and go!" Finn agreed. PB put the alternator in her satchel and followed Finn in the direction of the Tree House.

.

.

.

When they made it to the Tree House, Finn immediately went to the fridge. "What do you wanna eat? There's a ton of food in here. We got eggs, ham, meat loaf, noddles, bacon, hot dogs, burgers, tacos and we have lots of fruit, so we could have a fruit mix too."

"Any spaghetti?" PB asked as she sat on the arm of the couch.

"Uhh…" Finn said as he moved things around "Yep there is."

"How about we have that and the fruit salad? You know how much I like spaghetti." PB replied

"Yep." Finn said as he packed everything inside the basket.

"Where's Jake and Beemo?" PB inquired noticing that Jake hadn't ran in to protect against intruders yet and Beemo wasn't there even though the guys left him home alone a lot.

Finn thought about it for a second "Jake's probably still at Lady's. They had their cornpups, you know, so he's probably being a good dad by taking care of them. And maybe since I couldn't be here because of what happened, his dad instincts kicked in so he didn't want to leave Beemo here by himself." PB pondered and then said "That does make sense." She got up from the couch as Finn sauntered up to her.

"Yeah, sooo you ready to go?" Finn asked sweetly as he wrapped his arm around PB's hips. She took the blanket covered basket from him as she smiled and kissed him. "Yes." She wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked out the door.

Little did they know, a certain vampire had been watching them the entire time. "Well, I guess they fixed whatever was going on between them a few days ago, then." Marceline said as she floated upside down while holding an apple, from upstairs, her hair nearly touching the floor. She popped Heat Signature into the T.V. and began watching it. "This movie is soo cool." She bit into the apple sucking it dry of its red color.

Finn and PB walked together until they found a suitable spot on a hill in the woods. Finn put down the blanket and PB placed the food. The two stretched out their legs, which luckily for PB she had worn her pink hoodie and jeans so nothing 'inappropriate' was exposed, and began eating the big plate of spaghetti. As they gazed at the beautiful scenery around them, the two had begun munching on the same noodle without noticing. They continued to chew until they kissed. PB giggled while Finn smiled goofily. PB grabbed a grape from fruit salad bowl and threw it at Finn who caught it in his mouth. Finn then set up to throw one to PB's mouth, but at the last second he threw it into his own. "Hey!" PB screamed as she grabbed a handful of grapes and shot them at Finn. "Why you being violent all of a sudden?" Finn playfully said as he too grabbed a handful of grapes and chased PB. The grape war commenced.

When all the grapes were gone, PB teasingly yelled at Finn "Look, what you did Finn! You used up all the delicious grapes!"

"Me?" Finn laughed "You started it!"

PB doubled over laughing. She soon took a seat and Finn followed in suit, right beside her. She snuggled up to her knight in shining armor and said "Thank you, sooo much, Finn."

"For what Bonnibel?" Finn asked confused

PB began "I haven't laughed this much in a long time. I haven't been this happy in a long time…" She looked up into his beautiful ocean blue eyes "And it's all because of you, so thank you." Finn cupped her face and brought her in for a long, slow kiss. "I love you, Bonnibel Bubblegum." He said as he touched his forehead to hers. "I love you too, Finn the Human." Silence took over the romantic scene as the two lovebirds watched the clouds together. Finn casually laughed

"It's gonna be hard going back to being shorter than you."

"Yeah, it is gonna be weird, especially considering what we did a a week's worth of nights ago." PB winked. Finn laughed uneasily as he scratched his head, thinking that it was more serious. "_That night was probably the best night I've had in my life. It was really heated."_ Finn thought as he smirked to himself, reminiscent of what happened. "_Heat… Hot… Fire…Flame... Flame Princess!"_ he thought as he realized that he had completely forgot about her. "_What am I going to do? I can't return to 14-year-old Finn, be with PB and dump Flame Princess! She'll explode and burn everyone into crisps! But this relationship means a lot to PB, she's opened up her heart to me, I can't just break it! She'll never want to open up to anyone ever again! I have to try to figure out what to do." _

As Finn began coming out of his thoughts, PB had been looking at him intently. He figured she had asked him a question and was waiting for an answer. "What did you say?"

"I just asked if you wanted to head back to the castle now. It's starting to get late." PB answered. Finn looked to the skies, and they were indeed turning starry, so he nodded a yes. They packed everything up and made a way back to Candy Kingdom. Throughout the entire walk, Finn debated within himself what he should do. As they made it into PB's room, PB attempted to go to the bathroom so she could shower but Finn stopped her. "What's wrong, Finn?" PB asked inquisitively. He took her by the hand and led her to the bed, making them both sit down.

"I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

**A/N:** You like the chapter? Does it make for the last one which had none? I hope so.

I am not sure if this is the next to last chapter or if its the next to the one that's next to last chapter, but count on at least one more.

And sorry about not updating this yet, but D.E. Drabbles partly gave me an idea for a new story 'College Adventure' and I was really excited to write that and I had already started this chapter so

Until the next,

Spazzaye


	10. Obstacles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time**

Hey guys! SOOOOO this is... nope not gonna say it. Not even its level of awesomeness shall be revealed. I want you guys to read it.

This is Chapter 10.

* * *

"Okay…" PB answered slightly puzzled. Finn shifted apprehensively. "This isn't easy.

"Just tell me, baby. I'll try to understand as best I can." PB replied softly.

Finn took a deep breath "You know I love you, right?" PB nodded

"And you know, that I'll do anything to protect you." PB slowly nodded. "_Where is this going?"_

Finn closed his eyes "_Maybe…maybe I should just do this tomorrow…I..I can't…No. I have to quit beating around the bush. TELL HER!" _He opened his eyes and bit his lip"Well there's an issue…that will happen in the future if I don't figure out what to do, and it could put you in extreme danger. "

"What is this issue?" PB asked

Finn sighed "You know Flame Princess, right?" PB nodded. "Well… she doesn't know about me being turned 19. …She doesn't know I'm here. When I was turned 19, Jake didn't think it was a good idea for her to see me like this, so we came straight to the Candy Kingdom. But she thinks that I'm still at Mystery Kingdom checking things out."

PB eyes became wide and she blinked rapidly. She turned away from Finn and stared at the floor "…I..I forgot….about you and her…."

"I know….I forgot too." Finn replied apologetically. He looked up at PB's face which was still facing the floor. She was searching for something but Finn couldn't think of what, he wasn't even sure if she knew.

Finn spoke "…And… I know… that…if I just break-up with her, out of the blue, let alone breaking up with her because of you, she will explode and burn everything she can, including the Candy Kingdom. Especially the Candy Kingdom." PB nodded as a tear ran its course down her face, falling with a plop to the floor. "I…I understand." She shakily answered, desperately trying to keep a composure that she knew she would lose. Finn noticed and he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. In that instant, PB completely broke down, tucking her head into Finn more and silently but heavily weeping. Finn squeezed her even more as he too shed a tear, remembering how much it hurt to have his heart broken. Finn held her until her shoulders had stopped shaking and when her fingers had left his chest. He gazed into her sunset pink eyes with remorse as she looked back without feeling. It was as if that last cry had drained all emotion out of her body. "I think you should go now…Finn." She said flatly. She walked over to the door and opened it for him, bowing her head slightly, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"But Princess…" Finn rose to his feet, walking over to take her small, dainty hands into his strong ones. " I haven't exactly made my decision yet."

"We both know what you will eventually choose." PB answered.

Fiinn replied quickly "There has to be another way."

"Really? Well I'd love to hear it." PB said sarcastically, free her hands from Finn's grasp and crossing them. She waited for an answer, knowing very well that one would not come, as Finn just looked around as if he would find an answer in a corner of PB's bedroom. PB scoffed, walking towards her bed, away from him and leaned on the side of it "I knew it. You have no 'other' way."

"Well that's why I needed to talk to you. I want you to help me find it, the 'another way'" Finn answered warmly.

"But Finn…" PB exclaimed" Don't you realize that we will have to do this all the time? There will always be an obstacle to this relationship! Let's say we do 'find another way' to get around Flame Princess, what about the next problem? I can think of one right now. When we do change you back to 14-year-old Finn, because we have to, where will that leave you and me? How would we be able to be together? It would look weird, wrong even!" Finn closed the door and slowly walked up to PB but she turned her back to him. Tears began welling up in her eyes as she let her hair hang down the sides of her face. Finn touched her shoulder, turning her around. Her eyes had stocked up with tears and her lip was quivering "All this time… thinking we could work this out… we've just been lying to ourselves. Lying!" She exclaimed as Finn's face hardened. "Can't you see it? Can't you see the lies?" she whimpered, her voice breaking. Finn grabbed her and kissed her with all his might. He held her in his arms "You wanna know what I see? I see two people who love, care about each other very much. Two people who will do anything to protect and keep that love. Do you remember what happened today? You took on and won against Gary, the Mermaid Queen, to protect me. No offense to you, but honestly… I didn't think that you could win against anyone… 'cept for Ice King but that's not saying much." PB couldn't help but smile.

"But you did for me. That shows that our love can overcome anything. What we have shouldn't depend on what other people think. It should on what we think and what we think only. Obstacle, problem, you name it, we can get over it. Have faith in that, have faith in me, have faith in us." Finn finished as he pressed PB's hand to his chest. "Please." PB looked up once again into Finn's sapphire eyes, seeing that he truly believed in what he spoke, she nodded. "Okay"

"We'll figure something out, I promise you." Finn said thankfully, giving her hand a little squeeze.

PB nodded "Well let's get lay everything on the table then. You in a technical sense, not currently really, are still dating Flame Princess, that is correct?" Finn nodded sadly.

"You would rather be with me, but, because of the sensitivity that is Flame Princess and the safety of Ooo and myself, you can't." "Right." Finn replied.

PB added "And we can't keep you like this because eventually you will enter a vicious cycle vegetative state to normal."

Finn tapped his chin "When will that age defyer be done?" PB replied "Well the alternator was the last part that I needed. All I have to do is connect appropriately and we're all set. Tomorrow morning at most"

"That soon huh…" Finn said as he deeply thought. He then picked PB up bridal style and threw her on the bed. "We don't have much time then…" Finn said as he climbed on to the bed, lying beside her. "What are you doing?" PB asked still surprised at how fast that happened.

"Well Bonnie, I've figured that I can't break-up with Flame Princess and then be with you, at least not now. I am still not sure if she's evil or not, I don't even think that she knows and if I did break-up with her, she would be so mad that it would push her to the dark side. She'd come after you until you were a melted puddle of candy. I have to make her see why being good is so good, then when I do end things with her, she won't take too negatively." Finn said holding his head up with his hand as he gazed at PB.

"How long do you think that'll take?" PB asked.

Finn pondered "Hmm.. I don't really know. Maybe a year or two. But you see then I'll be almost 17, not too far off from my age now, so then people won't look at us weird or wrongly like you mentioned."

PB sighed " I guess. I…I just… I'm gonna miss this. So much." Finn caressed her face "I know…" He took her hands and kissed them "I'll miss it too." He pulled her into an enormous bear hug, then as quietly as possible zipped part of the zipper to her dress down. PB felt air brush her and pushed Finn on the shoulder "FINN! What are you doing?"

"We're not going to be able to be intimate for a while. I want you to remember what we have. I want this at least partly to be another reason to hold on." Finn replied reassuringly.

PB paused but then gently kissed him "I'll never let go." She whispered and then kissed him again, passionately. Things then got steamy as the two lovers shared their bodies with each other, the last time for a long time, savoring it as much as they could.

.

.

.

The next morning, PB called Jake in to the lab for the big revert of adult Finn to teen Finn. Jake, excited to have his near 15-year-old buddy back, the one he hadn't seen in a few weeks, was jumping around. "Ohh man, man! You're gonna be 14 again! Aren't you excited? I know I'm excited. Aren't you happy bro?"

Finn sighed as he glanced down "I guess." Jake found his brother's demeanor weird. "_You would think he'd really want to go back since his fight with PB."_

"_I guess I'm not as ready for this as I thought." _ Finn gazed at PB and remembered what she had whispered in his ear yesterday night

"_I'll always love you,Finn" _

"Finn…" PB spoke gently, bringing Finn out of his daze. "Yeah Peebles?"

"Are you ready?" She hesitantly questioned. Finn exhaled "As ready as I'll ever be. Actually wait, just one last thing…" He cupped PB's face and kissed slowly, enjoying as much as he could. "That's the last time I'm gonna be able to do that in a while." Finn said as he stared meaningfully into PB's eyes. Jake stood with his jaw on the floor as he stared at the two. "You? You gu-ahs(guys) are…?"

"Well…not now…" Finn started.

PB turned to Jake "…because Finn's gotta resolve a problem first, but in a couple years, yes." She turned back to Finn, shaking eagerly. "And I can't wait." Finn smiled.

"Are you ready now?" PB asked, as she glanced at the age defyer that lied on her table.

Finn nodded. He hopped up on to one of the lab tables and waited for PB's signal. PB told Jake to stand back as far as possible, to prevent any backlash from hitting him. "Alright, Finn!" She pulled the age defyer's trigger, sending a blue light out to thrash the man that sat on the table. Finn screamed in agony as the blue electrocuting light covered his body once again. He gripped the table, digging his fingernails into his palms until they bled. PB let go of the trigger, at the time she calculated would return Finn back to normal. When the blue light receded, Finn hopped down and examined himself. He was closer to the floor, no longer had a mustache or gotti and was once again a head shorter than PB. She smiled at him warmly while Jake screamed "You're back!" He ran and hugged him, knocking Finn to the floor.

"Alright, alright man! Come on, let me get up." Finn nonchalantly said. Finn walked up to PB, but said nothing. He just looked her in the eyes. She kissed his forehead "I know I'll see you. Candy Kingdom always seems to be in trouble and you're always there to save it." Finn nodded "Stay strong." He said as he and Jake left the lab.

"Well man, what do you want to do now?" Jake asked as he and Finn walked towards the tree house.

Finn replied "Well first I want to see your cornpups, then I'm gonna go hang out with Flame Princess."

Jake was puzzled "But what about…?" Finn shook his head "Me and her already talked this out. That's why we're waiting a couple years."

"Oh…" Jake responded and then smirked "So how far did you and her get? Tier 10? 11? Or did you get all the way to 15?"

"What is Tier 15 anyway?" Finn asked

Jake paused "Uhhh… Its kinda hard to explain. It's like…like… when you share your secrets with the person you're in a relationship. All the secrets that they can see on a daily basis but don't actually SEE them."

"Soooo, you mean like being in the buff with each other and stuff?" Finn tilted his head

"Yeah, to put it simply." Jake sighed.

Finn put his hands behind his head as he smiled "I'll spare you the details."

"WHAT? WHY DON"T YOU TELL ME? FINN! COME ON!" Jake said as he began chasing a laughing Finn around

.

.

.

_"It seems someone has betrayed my daughter, I suppose I can let it free for now, but what an entertaining spectacle it shall be when she finds out. Mwhahaha."_

* * *

**A/N: **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO... DID YOU LIKE THE END!? Well the end per se, its not the end of the story, just the end of the first part.

The beginning of the chapter was pretty sad, I know, that's what I was going for.

The sequel is going to be called **Fired Up to Be Good** and I hope that my many **T&LR** readers(you guys) will read it.

I'm sorry Fubblegum lovers, but don't worry at all. They'll be back, just after a few 'minor' altercations.

I think FictionLover12 kinda had a feeling what happened between Finn and PB would happen so high-fives for you!

RXR please! I love your guys' reviews!

I will be 'seeing' you guys again soon,

Spazzaye 3


End file.
